Neko World
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Hidupnya akan berjalan dengan normal jika ia tidak bertemu dengan kucing yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Tunggu... tapi apakah benar ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan kucing? / "Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!" / Chapter 8 out! RnR nyaan?
1. Mysterious Neko

**NEKO WORLD **

Disclaimer:  
**Sampai dunia kiamat, Vocaloid itu bukan milik Suu! Karena kalau Vocaloid itu milik Suu, pasti semuanya sudah hancur! Suu cuma punya fic ini dan beberapa OC buatannya, seperti biasa. **

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, School Life

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, OOC, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ADA OC BUATAN SUU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SUU MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR SAJA, YA. KALAU KRITIK DAN SARAN, SUU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :)**

Summary:  
"Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

Author: Halo, Minna. Suu tiba-tiba dapet ide untuk buat fic ini, dan jadilah fic ini~

Rin: Minna, maaf kalau si author baka lagi dingin. Dia begini karena galau nggak dapet review.

Len: Ya. Di fic-nya yang paling baru, Aishiteru! ._.

Rin: Si author emang suka sensitif. Jangan pedulikan dia.

Len: Setuju, Rin. #toss

Author: Woi! Lu pada mau ngehibur gue apa ngejek, sih?

Rin + Len: Eh? Sorry, author baka ._.

Author: Nah, seperti yang dikatakan si kembar ini. Saya emang lagi galau nggak dapet review di fic yang itu. Tapi kalau fic ini nggak dapet review juga, mungkin saya discontinued~ XD *evil smile*

Rin: Glek! Sejak kapan dia jadi Yandere? O_O

Len: Hah? Nggak tahu! Dia kan, aneh. Wajar aja menurutku.

Author: Happy reading, Minna~ *geret Rin sama Len*

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Aku menggeliat di ranjangku dengan malas. Matahari sudah menyinari kamarku sehingga aku silau melihatnya. Jam wekerku sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Aku mematikannya dengan cepat karena tidak tahan dengan bunyinya yang berisik itu.

Ohayou, Minna-san! Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang berumur 14 tahun dan bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen. Kuakui, sekolah itu adalah sekolah terbaik di dunia! (Author: Saya lebih suka sekolahku, tuh. Rin: Diem aja, deh.)

Mau tahu ciri-ciriku seperti apa? Rambutku sebahu berwarna honey blonde dan mataku berwarna biru azure. Kalian akan mudah mengenalku, karena aku selalu menggunakan empat buah jepit putih untuk menahan poni dan juga sebuah pita besar berwarna putih di kepalaku.

Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah siap, aku menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kakakku, Neru Kagamine (Author: Suu tau ini nggak pantes banget, tapi apa boleh buat :3) yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, Neru-nee," sapaku padanya. Neru-nee menengok padaku.

"Ohayou, Rin," balasnya pelan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku mengenakan sepatuku dan menarik tasku. Kemudian aku berpamitan dengan Neru-nee.

"Rin!" panggil salah seorang temanku, Gumi.

"Eh? Ohayou, Gumi." Aku membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini cerah, ya." Gumi menatap ke arah langit. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian kami mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

"Rin, aku ke Gumiya dulu, ya," ujar Gumi sambil memasang puppy face padaku.

Aku menghela napas. Gumi memang memiliki pacar yang bernama Gumiya-kun. Gumi harus bisa membagi waktu untuk itu. Membagi waktu untuk bersamaku dan Gumiya-kun. Dan kadang-kadang aku merasa kehilangan saat Gumi pergi kepada Gumiya-kun. Aku tak punya teman dekat selain Gumi. Mungkin hanya Miku-senpai. Tapi Miku-senpai berada di kelas lain.

"Ya sudah," jawabku sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Mata Gumi yang tajam dapat menangkap bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang sedih. Mataku yang berwarna _azure_ tidak secemerlang seperti biasanya.

"Bener, nih?" tanya Gumi lagi, tak yakin dengan pendapatnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati aku berusaha untuk tulus memberi keputusannya itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Pulang sekolah kita pulang bareng!" seru Gumi sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah Gumi pergi, aku mendesah dan berkata pada diriku sendiri.

"Tak apa, Gumi. Kamu dengan Gumiya-kun saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Mungkin aku tak tahu apa rasanya memiliki pacar atau orang yang kita sayangi, tapi yang jelas aku tahu bahwa kamu selalu bahagia kalau bersama Gumiya-kun." Setelah itu aku melangkah pergi ke kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai.

.

.

"Rin, mau pulang bareng?" tawar Gumi. Aku memberi senyum kecil pada Gumi. Aku melihat Gumiya-kun berada di sampingnya yang juga melempar senyum.

"Kalau mau pulang sama Gumi, aku pulang sendiri," ujar Gumiya-kun.

Aku terdiam. Tiga detik kemudian aku mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak usah. Kamu pulang bareng Gumiya-kun saja. Aku ada perlu. Sampai jumpa besok!" seruku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gumi ataupun Gumiya-kun, aku segera berlari ke rumah.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"T-Tadaima..." Aku mengatur napasku yang tersegal-segal karena berlari. Kemudian aku melepas sepatu.

"Eh? Okairi," jawab Neru.

Rin mengerutkan kening. "Neru-nee nggak sekolah?" tanya Rin.

"Hah? Nggaklah. Tapi hari ini aku mau pergi. Makanya aku tunggu kamu pulang dulu. Aku ada kencan sama Nero-kun," jelas Neru.

Rin hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia tak merasakan apa senangnya mencintai dan dicintai. Neru, kakaknya memiliki pacar yang bernama Nero. Mereka sangat dekat. Terkadang mereka kencan atau Nero bermain ke rumah Neru.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ya." Neru bersiap-siap. Ia mengambil tasnya.

Rin menatapnya dengan lesu. "Sekarang?"

"Iya. Aku sudah siapkan makan siang. Makan, ya. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jangan bermain dengan api," nasihat Neru seperti menasihati seorang anak berumur lima tahun.

Rin cemberut. Ia merengut. _Dia pikir aku ini anak kecil?_ pikirnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi," pamit Neru. Rin hanya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Rin melangkah ke ruang makan. Benar saja, ada beberapa piring yang ditutupi tudung saja. Rin melihat apa isinya. Nasi putih, sup miso, dan juga beberapa lauk, disertai minuman kesukaan Rin, jus jeruk.

Meskipun makanan yang disiapkan Neru merupakan makanan kesukaan Rin, entah kenapa Rin tidak ingin makan. Ia menutup tudung saji dan berjalan dengan pelan ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu, Rin menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjangnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setelah itu ia mengucapkan kalimat ini di dalam hatinya. _Kami-sama, buatlah aku agar mengerti apa senangnya dicintai dan mencintai_.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Ukh... Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan. Apa aku... tertidur. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di bagian perutku. Sesuatu yang agak berat namun halus dan lembut. Ketika aku benar-benar tersadar, aku melihat apa itu.

Matanya yang tajam berwarna biru _azure_. Bulu yang putih. Wajah yang terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi dia...

KUCING!

"Astaga!" Aku hampir saja melompat kalau tidak menyadari bahwa ada kucing berdiri di perutku.

Aku memindahkan kucing itu dengan pelan. Jujur, aku tidak begitu suka dengan kucing. Aku takut dicakar atau digigit. Tapi kucing ini terlihat ramah. Lupakan, ini bukan permasalahannya sekarang. Masalahnya adalah kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

"Miaw..." Kucing itu mengeong pelan dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kamu kucing siapa?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh. Toh, kucing tak dapat mengerti bahasa manusia.

Tapi kucing itu seakan mengerti. Ia menggeleng sambil mengeong pelan. Aku heran. Dia mengerti bahasaku?

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Miaw..." Si kucing hanya menundukkan kepala sambil mengeong dengan sedih.

Aku berpikir. "Kamu mau tinggal di sini?" Aku mencoba untuk berpikir. Sesaat, mata kucing itu tampak bersinar. Ia mengeong dengan gembira.

Aku mendengus.

"Tunggu di sini!" seruku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Miaw..." Kucing itu menggosokkan bulunya yang lembut ke kakiku. Aku hampir saja berteriak karena takut. Tapi akhirnya aku mengangkat kucing itu dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Ikan..." Aku mencari ikan di kulkas. Akhirnya aku menaruh ikan itu di bawah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat kucing itu tak menyentuh ikan itu sama sekali. Kemudian aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku duduk di meja makan dan mulai makan makanan yang disiapkan Neru-nee tadi. Sesekali aku menatap ke kucing itu. Ia tak menyentuh ikan mentah itu sama sekali. Tapi kucing itu malah menatapku dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kenapa? Nggak mau makan ikan? Mau makan sup miso?" Aku berbicara sendiri. Tak kusangka kucing itu mengeong dengan gembira. Astaga, apa ada kucing yang menolak ikan dan lebih memilih sup miso?

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku membawanya ke atas meja dan menaruh sedikit sup miso di mangkuk. Kucing itu mulai memakannya dengan pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan cuek. Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung.

Setelah makan, aku membawa kucing itu ke kamarku.

"Kamu tidur di sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk koran yang bertumpuk di lantai.

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin ketika melihat kucing itu menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Kucing itu memasang _puppy eyes_ (Author: kucing bisa masang puppy eyes?) dan menunjuk ranjangku dengan tangan depannya. Bisa disimpulkan ia ingin tidur di sana.

Astaga! Kucing macam apa ini?

"Masa kamu mau tidur sama aku?" seruku kesal. Kucing itu mengangguk pelan. Aku mendengus kemudian mengangkatnya.

Kucing itu seakan ingin menghampiri wajahku.

"Apa? Jangan cakar a-"

Aku berhenti bicara ketika kucing itu menciumku. Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa berciuman dengan kucing? Aku hampir saja melepaskannya ketika tidak melihat cahaya terang di sekitar kucing itu.

BRUK!

"I-Itai..." Aku mengeluh. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas tubuhku. Tampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat berwajah shota. Rambutnya _honey blonde_, seperti rambutku. Sedangkan matanya tertutup. Mataku membesar lalu aku berteriak.

"KYAA!"

.

.

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari kalau ia menimpaku. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat bangun. Aku dapat melihat matanya ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Biru azure, seperti mataku. Heran. Kenapa aku sangat mirip dengannya?

"Ma-Maaf," ujarnya sambil meringis. Aku menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Siapa kamu dan mana kucingku?" seruku padanya. Ia menatapku sambil tertawa. Aku heran. Apa sih, yang lucu?

"Apa yang lucu?" bentakku. Ia mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian ia bilang. "Aku kucingmu. Kenapa?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bohong! Ini bukan tanggal 1 April, tahu!" seruku dengan nada meremehkan.

Ia terkekeh pelan lalu berkata. "Aku memang kucingmu. Miaw~"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Masa bodoh kucing itu mau pergi dan kamu siapa. Sekarang pergi saja dari sini. Aku tak punya urusan denganmu juga," kataku dingin. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan minta dikasihani.

"Nggak punya tempat tinggal," katanya alasan.

"Bohong," cetusku.

"Aku juga nggak mau pergi kalau aku punya tempat tinggal," ujarnya sambil nyengir iseng.

Wajahku memerah lalu berteriak.

"SETELAH NGAMBIL _FIRST KISS_-KU, KAMU MAU APA LAGI, HAH?" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Ia menutup telinganya lalu berkata. "_First kiss_-mu?"

"Ya! Masalah?" seruku.

"Nggak nyangka. Masa cewek semanis kamu belum pernah ciuman." Ia terkekeh.

Aku hanya mendengus.

"PERGI!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Gimana? Gimana?

Rin: Ngaco! Aneh banget!

Author: Ntar kamu juga ketagihan sama kucing itu.

Rin: Maksudnya apa?

Author: E-Eh... Maksudnya review! Ya, review! Review, ya, Minna~


	2. New Life

**NEKO WORLD**

Disclaimer:  
**Sampai dunia kiamat, Vocaloid itu bukan milik Suu! Karena kalau Vocaloid itu milik Suu, pasti semuanya sudah hancur! Suu cuma punya fic ini dan beberapa OC buatannya, seperti biasa.**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, School Life

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, OOC, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ADA OC BUATAN SUU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SUU MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR SAJA, YA. KALAU KRITIK DAN SARAN, SUU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :)**

Summary:  
"Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

Author: Halo~ Suu kembali~

Rin: Untuk menebus kesalahannya (?) karena tidak update selama tiga hari lebih, dia pengen coba update kilat untuk hari ini.

Len: Moga-moga aja berhasil.

Author: Ya. Padahal nyatanya saya udah ngantuk banget u.u

Rin: Nggak bakal ngaco, kan?

Author: Semoga nggak. Karena idenya sudah ada di otak saya dari kemaren. Moga-moga nggak lupa.

Len: Bocoran, Minna. Dia mau buat fic baru lagi.

Rin: Apa? Fic ada kurang lebih... *ngitung pake jari* ada lima masih mau nambah?

Author: Woi! Jangan bocorin, dong! Yah, udah ada ide, sih. Mungkin nanti

Len: oke oke. Kita mulai aja, ya~

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Ini kucing kayak mimpi buruk bagiku! Eh, dia kucing? Kok, bisa berubah jadi manusia? Nggak peduli! Baik kucing atau pun manusia, dia mengganggu sekali! Sungguh!

"Jadi?" seruku sinis padanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pemuda itu hanya berpikir dengan bingung. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Len Kagane," ujarnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Len Kagane? Ngajak kenalan?

"Kenapa? Ngajak kenalan? Emang kucing bisa kenalan?" tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku melihatnya menghela napas. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku dan mengajak bersalaman. Aku sempat berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak karena deg-deg-an. Kuakui, dia lumayan keren.

"Iyalah. Aku bukan sepenuhnya kucing!" serunya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya terdiam. Bukan sepenuhnya kucing? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung. "Jangan bilang kamu siluman!" Aku langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Len Kagene hanya menggeleng. Kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku.

"Maksudnya aku ini bukan sepenuhnya kucing. Aku sebenarnya manusia. Tapi aku dapat berubah menjadi kucing kapan pun aku mau," jelasnya.

Aku hanya bengong tak percaya. Ada ya manusia seperti itu?

"Kok, bisa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah... Entah? Mungkin karena kutukan atau sejenisnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya itu kutukan. Aku_ enjoy_ saya," jawabnya tenang. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Panggil aku Len."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Namamu siapa?"

"Um... Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"Aku bisa panggil Rin, ya?"

"Um... Oke."

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Len, kamu nggak punya tempat tinggal?" tanyaku pelan.

Len menengok. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Aku boleh tinggal di sini, ya~" ujarnya iseng. Wajahku memerah. Kemudian aku mengambil bantal dengan bentuk stoberi dan melempar ke wajahnya.

"BAKA! Mana mungkin, kan?" seruku.

"Rin?" Aku menyadari bahwa pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan aku dapat melihat sebuah sosok dengan jelas di balik pintu itu.

"Neru-nee?" balasku ngeri.

.

.

"Oh? Kamu nggak punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Neru-nee pada akhirnya. Sulit sekali untuk menjelaskannya pada Neru-nee. Neru-nee sudah mau ngamuk saja ketika melihatku dan Len ada di dalam kamar tadi. Dia pikir aku melakukan "sesuatu" dengannya. Lupakaann! Hal itu bukanlah hal yang enak untuk diingat!

"Ya. Aku nggak tahu mau tinggal di mana. Makanya aku minta ijin ke Rin untuk tinggal di sini," jawab Len pelan sambil menunduk. Ukh... Kamu jago akting, ya?

"Hah? Masa mau tinggal di sini?" seru Neru-nee kaget. Aha! Neru-nee juga nggak yakin, kan?

"Yah... Gimana lagi." Aku melihat Len merajuk.

Nggak tahan melihatnya seperti itu aku langsung berdiri.

"Neru-nee, di antara kamar kita ada kamar kosong. Dia di situ aja!" seruku tanpa sadar. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Apa yang kulakukan? Mulutku berbicara sendiri!

"Eh?" seru Neru-nee kaget.

"Wah... Rinny baik, deh~" Len menggodaku. Wajahku memerah.

"Urusai! Itu aku melakukan tanpa sadar, tahu!" seruku lagi.

Mereka berdua hanya melihatku dengan bingung.

"Tapi bajunya? Semuanya?" tanya Neru-nee bingung.

"Aku ikut sekolah sama Rin aja," ujar Len tiba-tiba. Apa? Sekolah sama aku? Nggak mau! Kejamnya dunia ini! Dia berada di rumah saja sudah melebihi cukup!

"Nggak! Ogah! Ogah! Ngapain kamu ikut-ikut aku sekolah?" teriakku.

"Tapi, kan, bagus, Rin. Dia jadi bisa isi waktu luang," ujar Neru-nee. Kemudian ia menatap Len sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oke. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini sampai kamu menemukan tempat tinggal. Besok kamu akan mulai bersekolah dengan Rin. Sekarang tidur, ya! Sudah malam!" serunya. Kemudian Neru-nee keluar dari kamarku. Aku menatap Len dengan tatapan melotot. Sedangkan Len menatapku dengan tatapan iseng.

"KELUAR!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku. Kemudian aku segera menguncinya.

Kami-sama, apa salahku?

.

.

"Rin! Ohaa-" Aku melihat Gumi berjalan mendekatiku. Ia berhenti berbicara.

"Gumi? Doushite?" tanyaku padanya.

Gumi menunjuk ke belakangku.

"I-Itu siapa?" tanyanya tergagap.

Aku hanya mendengus. Kenapa semua tanya tentang Len? Dan kenapa dia harus dekat-dekat denganku terus? Kenapa dia harus ngikutin aku terus?

"Temenku. Namanya Len Kagane. Len, kenapa sih, harus ngikutin aku melulu?" bentakku pada Len.

Len hanya menatapku dengan pandangan mata santai. "Kenapa? Aku takut tersesat," ujarnya manja. Aku jadi gemas padanya.

"Hei! Kalau takut tersesat, sama Gumiya saja. Oi! Gumiya!" seru Gumi. Ia tampak melambaikan tangan pada pacarnya.

Seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Gumi datang mendekat. Tentu aku kenal padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gumiya-kun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumiya-kun.

"Temennya Rin baru di sini. Dia takut tersesat. Kamu temani dia sebentar, ya? Aku sama Rin mau ngobrol sebentar. Biasa, ngerumpi," cerocos Gumi panjang lebar. Aku cengo melihatnya.

"Hah? Ya sudah," jawab Gumiya-kun. Kemudian Gumi menarik tanganku untuk menjauhi mereka.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Apa-apaan itu si Rin dan temennya! Siapa namanya, sih? Aku nggak tahu. Yang rambutnya hijau. Eh? Sekarang anak cowok yang ada bersamaku ini pacarnya? Mirip amat. Kakak adek lagi jangan-jangan?

"Siapa namamu?" Ia menyapaku pelan. Astaga. Dia memperlakukan aku kayak cewek!

"Len Kagane. Kamu?" balasku nggak mau kalah.

"Gumiya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Tadi cewek yang rambutnya hijau itu pacar kamu?" tanyaku. Gumiya, teman baruku itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Rin itu pacarmu, ya?" jawabnya sekaligus bertanya. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. Mungkin mukaku memerah? Yang pasti aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya sekarang juga.

"B-Bukan! Aku dan dia baru bertemu kemarin malam di..." Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Waduh! Aku salah ngomong!

"Di?" balas Gumiya iseng. Kemudian seakan ia dapat membaca pikiranku, ia berkata. "Rumahnya? Taman bermain? Restoran?"

Salah satu diantaranya benar.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke pintu gerbang bersama Gumiya. Sesekali aku bercakap-cakap dengannya. Ternyata ia orang yang menyenangkan juga.

"Nggak pulang?" tanyaku.

"Nggak. Aku mau nungguin Gumi dulu," jawab Gumiya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu?" Gumiya balas bertanya.

"Eh?" Aku bingung.

"Nggak pulang? Rumahmu di mana? Aku antar, yuk. Sekalian ngobrol. Lagian si Gumi ikut_ club_. Aku mau nungguin dia," tawar Gumiya dengan _angel face_.

Hah... Aku mau jawab apa ini? Masa aku mau jawab kalau aku satu rumah dengan Rin. Kalau aku tinggal di rumah Rin. Kalau aku nggak punya tempat tinggal gitu? Salah sangka nanti semua orang!

"Nggak usah," tolakku berusaha untuk bersikap keren.

"Benar?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melipat tangan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah lengkingan panjang.

"Gumiyaaaa~!" Kemudian seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _emerald_ "menerkam" Gumiya dan langsung memeluknya. Kalau bukan si Gumi, siapa lagi?

"Eh? Gumi? _Club_-nya?" Gumiya terlihat kaget melihat pacarnya yang datang. Aku dapat melihat Rin berlari ke arah kami. Mungkin menyusul Gumi?

"Nggak jadi. Pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Gumi sambil memeluk tangan pacarnya itu.

"E-Etto..." Gumiya menunjuk aku dan Rin dengan tangan sebelahnya. Gumi langsung melepas pelukannya dari tangan Gumiya.

"Eh... Manis banget." Aku mendengar Rin berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tahu isyarat itu.

"Iya, nih... Apa kita tinggal aja, ya? Ganggu nggak, ya... Ehem," tambahku dengan wajah cewek. (Author: Brb ngakak XDD)

"Woi! Woi! Jangan main-main!" teriak Gumiya panik. Gumi baru saja akan membuka mulut. Aku langsung menarik tangan Rin dan berlari ke rumahnya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghindari dua orang itu!

.

.

Kini aku dan Rin sampai di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Kami sama-sama mengatur napas karena kebanyakan berlari. Kemudian Rin mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya.

"Masuk sana," suruhnya.

Aku hanya merengut dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian Rin menyusulku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Neru-senpai mana?" tanyaku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas sofa dan melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

Rin hanya mendengus kemudian masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan jus jeruk. "Neru-nee pergi kencan sama Nero-kun," jawab Rin sambil membuka kulkas.

Aku menyusulnya dan mengambil sebuah pisang di sana.

"Woi! Ngapain ngambil pisang?" seru Rin tiba-tiba.

"Salah? Aku suka pisaaanngg!" seruku sambil memeluk pisang itu. Kemudian mengupas kulitnya dan memakannya. Rin hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Nero siapa?" tanyaku lagi setelah menghabiskan pisangku itu.

"Pacarnya Neru-nee," jawab Rin. Ia meneguk jusnya sampai habis.

.

.

"Rin, kamu pernah... tertarik soal cinta?"

"Eh...?"

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Rin, kamu pernah... tertarik soal cinta?"

"Eh...?"

Kenapa si Len nanya hal-hal seperti ini? Emang aku pernah menunjukkan kalau aku nggak tertarik atau mungkin tertarik soal cinta? Ini mendadak banget! Aku hanya diam. Aku nggak tahu mau bales apa.

"Yah... Nanya aja. Boleh, kan?" balas Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku hanya diam. "Itu mendadak banget," jawabku kemudian.

Len hanya tersenyum. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Tunggu, ya! Aku mau ganti baju dulu! Kamu ganti baju sana!" seruku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung melesat ke kamarku dan membantingnya. Tak lupa aku menguncinya juga. Bukannya ganti baju, aku membanting tubuh di ranjang. Kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah tangan. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas.

Kenapa wajahku memanas? Apa aku sakit? Kenapa kalau melihat wajahnya apalagi senyumnya wajahku otomatis memerah? Ada apa denganku? Apa aku... suka padanya? Apa ini... yang disebut cinta?

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan baju rumah, bukan lagi seragam. Aku tidak dapat melihat Len ada di sana.

"HUWAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

Aku langsung melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Len. Ia menangkapnya duluan dan tertawa. Aku cemberut.

"Nggak usah ngagetin aku!" seruku sambil cemberut. Len hanya tertawa. Kemudian ia guling-guling di lantai (?). (Author: Maaf, itu salah. Typo typo ._.v)

"Belum jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Len lagi. Ia tersenyum, senyumannya seperti tadi. Lembut dan hangat. Wajahku memerah lagi.

"Kenapa, Rin? Sakit, ya? Wajahmu merah," tanya Len dengan nada cemas. Aku buru-buru membelakanginya. Kemudian aku langsung mengambil dompetku.

"Ng-Nggak, kok! Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar, ya! Aku mau beli jeruk!" seruku panik. Kemudian aku cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Len sendirian di dalam. Aku tak tahan berlama-lama dengannya. Bisa-bisa wajahku merah semua nanti.

.

.

Aku sibuk memilih-milih jeruk di supermarket. Ingin sekali aku memborongnya semua. Tapi uangku tak cukup. Maka aku terpaksa memilih-milih. Kemudian aku mengambil kantung plastik yang penuh dengan buah-buah jeruk.

BRUK!

"Itai!" seruku kaget. Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Buah-buah jeruk yang ada di dalam kantong plastikku jatuh dan berhamburan di lantai.

"G-Gomenasai. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Orang yang menabrakku mengulurkan tangan ke arahku untuk membantuku berdiri.

"H-Hai..." Sebelum aku menyambut tangannya, aku tercengang ketika melihat wajahnya. Dia itu...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Maaf sebesar-besarnya, Minna! Chappie ini gaje dan upload lama! Itu karena waktu lagi ngetik, tab ketutup sendiri! Jadinya aku nggak ada ide! Dan nggak ada mood buat bikin fic! Sekali lagi gomen! Oh ya. Saya ada OC baru. Liat di profil, ya #slap

Rin: Apaan, sih ini author! Sukanya di-cut pas lagi bagian penasarannya!

Author: Itu yang buat seru fic. Balesin review dulu, deh, buat readers yang nggak online.

kito athena lupa paspord akun:

**Pasti dilanjutin, dong *ngeri*  
Hah? Senpai? Kamu kelas berapa? ._.v *ngga yakin dia lebih tua**

MayuMoeChan:

**Lanjut XDD**

Rin: RnR, Minna!


	3. Rin's First Love

**NEKO WORLD**

Disclaimer:  
**Sampai dunia kiamat, Vocaloid itu bukan milik Suu! Karena kalau Vocaloid itu milik Suu, pasti semuanya sudah hancur! Suu cuma punya fic ini dan beberapa OC buatannya, seperti biasa.**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, School Life

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, OOC, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ADA OC BUATAN SUU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SUU MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR SAJA, YA. KALAU KRITIK DAN SARAN, SUU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :)**

Summary:  
"Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

Author: Halo. Saya update lagi.

Rin: Author lagi nggak galau, kan?

Author: Nggak tahu.

Len: (masih tsun tsun) Well... Mungkin bukan galau, tapi capek.

Rin: Iya. Abis graduation, kan? Lulus, nggak?

Author: Lu pikir gue nggak lulus? Gue ini apa kalo nggak lulus? =.=

Rin: *glek* Oke! Oke! Ayo kita mulai aja, ya!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Terdengar bunyi pintu rumah yang bergeser. Seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde dan mata biru azure yang bernama Len menengok ke arahnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah teman barunya, Rin.

"Okairi. Gimana beli jeruknya?" sapanya.

"Beli jeruknya gimana? Beli, ya, tinggal beli," jawab Rin. Tapi senyuman tertampang di bibirnya. Len jadi heran melihatnya,

"Eh, gimana kamu bisa jadi kucing? Aku nggak tahu," tanya Rin pada Len. Ia duduk di samping temannya itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk yang tadi dibelinya. Len hanya menatapnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

"Aku memang setengah kucing setengah manusia," jawab Len singkat. Rin menghentikan gerakannya untuk memasukkan sepotong jeruk ke mulutnya.

"Setengah kucing setengah manusia? Gimana caranya?" tanyanya heran.

Len menghela napas kecil.

"Aku memang begitu. Jauh dari dunia ini, ada dunia yang dinamakan Neko World. Kami ini sebenarnya manusia, tapi memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi kucing. Terkadang kami menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diri atau iseng saja. Yah... Namanya juga negeri kucing, kan? Di sana banyak sekali kucing. Mungkin bisa dibilang surga bagi kucing. Kucing yang terbuang atau terlantar dan akhirnya mati dapat pindah ke sana. Tapi suatu hari, seorang penyihir jahat menyerang dunia itu. Aku, sebagai pangeran dari kerajaan Neko World, melarikan diri bersama ayah dan ibuku. Sedikit sekali yang selamat. Sekarang Neko World dikuasai oleh penyihir itu." Len menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Rin memerhatikannya tanpa bicara. Apa? Len itu... pangeran dari kerajaan di Neko World?

"Oh? Siapa nama penyihir itu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Um... Aku kurang tahu," jawab Len singkat. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Aku mau istirahat dulu."

Rin hanya mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan makan jeruknya.

Kemudian_ handphone_-nya berbunyi.

"Halo?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian ia menutup _handphone_-nya dengan senyum terukir jelas di wajahnya. Tepat pada saat itu, Len keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rin? Habis teleponan sama siapa?" tegurnya.

"Eh?" Rin memutar kepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah handphone-nya lagi dengan wajah bersemu merah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Rin? Kok, malah senyum-senyum?" tanya Len heran. Ia menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah pisang.

"Um... Nggak apa-apa," jawab Rin, masih dengan wajah bersemu merah. Len heran. Tapi ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisang yang diambilnya.

"Itu dia... tadi aku teleponan sama... cinta pertamaku," jawab Rin dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh?" tanya Len kaget. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisang ke arah Rin. Ia melihat wajah Rin yang sudah sangat merah.

"Yah, gitu, deh. Jadinya..." Rin malu-malu.

* * *

_Flashback _

BRUK!

"Itai!" seru Rin kaget. Jeruk-jeruknya berjatuhan di lantai.

"G-Gomenasai. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar orang yang menabraknya sambil menyodorkan tangan ke arah Rin, untuk membantunya berdiri.

"H-Hai," jawab Rin pelan. Sebelum menyambut tangannya, ia melihat wajah orang itu.

D-Dia itu...

"Rin, ya?" balas orang itu. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, ia membantu Rin untuk berdiri. Rin berdiri. Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda yang tingginya beberapa senti di atasnya itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"U-Um... Kurou-senpai?" balasnya pelan.

"Wah, ternyata memang benar Rin. Apa kabar, Rin?" ujar kakak kelas Rin yang bernama Kurou itu.

"Um... Aku baik-baik saja. Senpai?" balas Rin tergagap karena gugup.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Rin sudah banyak berubah, ya! Lebih dewasa!" seru Kurou sambil memasang sebuah senyum ramah. Rin yang memerhatikannya hanya diam. Tak terasa wajahnya merah merona.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Begitu," ujar Rin, masih dengan wajah merah. Wajahnya kini bertambah merah ketika ia selesai bercerita tentang kejadian di supermarket tadi. Len memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Jadi orang yang namanya Kurou itu cinta pertamamu?" tanyanya lagi. Rin mengangguk kecil.

"Sampai sekarang masih suka?" tanya Len lagi.

"M-Mungkin?" balas Rin ragu.

"Ohh," jawab Len singkat. Lalu ia memasuki kamarnya. Sedangkan Rin menatap pintu kamarnya dengan wajah bingung.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Cinta pertama, ya... Cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Aku tahu akan hal itu. Seperti halnya... cinta pertamaku pada seorang putri dari Kerjaan Salju, Ring Suzune.

Tapi aku sudah mulai melupakannya, walau terkadang aku masih ingat padanya. Tapi Rin punya cinta pertama? Siapa? Aku belum tahu siapa orang itu dan tidak pernah lihat. Kurou Masaru. Rasanya nama itu tidak asing bagiku.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan.

Apa aku suka dengan Rin? Nggak tahu. Kami baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa gadis ini sungguh misterius. Ia memiliki kesan tersendiri. Aku tidak tahu.

"Len," panggil Rin. Ia membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Aku kaget dan langsung memasang posisi duduk.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu," ujarku masam.

"Um... Gomen. Di luar ada Gumi dan Gumiya-kun!" serunya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ada Gumi dan Gumiya?

"Oh, ya sudah," jawabku lalu tiduran lagi di kasur.

"Kamu nggak mau..."

"Yo, Len!" seru seseorang memutuskan omongan Rin.

Aku terlonjak dan dapat melihat temanku itu berdiri di sebelah Rin. Di belakangnya ada pacarnya yang tampangnya hampir serupa dengannya.

"Gumiya! Ngagetin banget, sih," sungutku.

"Kita tinggal, ya?" ujar Gumi sambil menarik tangan Rin. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamarku.

"Hei, ngapain?" tanya Gumiya. Ia dengan seenaknya duduk di tepi ranjangku.

Aku mendengus. Kemudian aku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Lho? Kok, kamu tahu aku ada di sini?" seruku kaget.

"Kamu tinggal serumah sama Rin. Jangan-jangan..." Gumiya memamerkan senyuman liciknya.

Aku melempar sebuah bantal ke mukanya.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!" seruku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oke oke," jawab Gumiya sambil mengambil bantal yang kulempar tadi. "Ceritakan, dong. Katanya kamu ini setengah kucing? Kamu nggak punya tempat tinggal," ujar Gumiya.

Rahasiaku sudah terbongkar? Dasar Rin.

.

.

"Begitu," jawabku dengan mengakhiri ceritaku.

Gumiya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kamu masih suka dengan putri dari Kerajaan Salju itu?" tanya Gumiya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Tapi masih mengingatnya kadang-kadang," jawabku singkat.

Gumiya mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Rin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya kaget. Gumiya balas menatapku dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Kamu suka sama Rin, kan? Jujur saja, deh," ujarnya malas.

Aku menarik napas.

"Rin suka sama seseorang," jawabku jujur.

"Siapa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Kakak kelasnya. Itu cinta pertamanya," balasku lagi.

"Oh? Sampai sekarang?" tanya Gumiya seakan ia tak pernah kehabisan pertanyaan.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Lupakan. Itu bukan hal yang tidak begitu penting," jawabku sambil mengambil setumpuk kartu di mejaku. "Mau main?"

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Rin, Len kok, tinggal serumah sama kamu?" tanya Gumi dengan polosnya. Aku yang sedang minum jus jeruk jadi tersedak.

"A-Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa Len tinggal serumah sama kamu?" Gumi mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Aku menceritakannya dari awal sampai akhir. Gumi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh? Jadi kamu mengijinkan dia tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Gumi.

"Terpaksa," jawabku jengkel.

"Gimana dengan Neru-senpai?" tanya Gumi lagi.

"Neru-nee? Dia mana peduli!" dengusku.

Aku mendengus sambil merapikan rokku. Gumi memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan bocor," ujarku tanpa menengok padanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula akan bahaya sekali jika orang-orang tahu akan hal ini. Aku juga sahabatmu!" seru Gumi tegas dengan berapi-api. Wajahnya agak cemberut.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

.

.

"Nah, kami pulang, ya..." Gumiya-kun melambaikan tangan.

"Eh, kalian rumahnya sendiri-sendiri, kan?" tanya Len dengan tersenyum iseng.

Wajah pasangan yang tampangnya hampir serupa itu memerah karena malu. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja!" seru Gumiya-kun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"L-Len, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ah!" seru Gumi dengan wajah yang memerah pula.

"Ahaha. Ya sudah. Kalau mau pulang, sana pulang," ujarku dengan nada seperti mengusir.

"Kenapa? Kita ganggu, ya?" tanya Gumi. Aku memasang muka cemberut kemudian menendang pasangan bodoh itu keluar dari rumahku. Len hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Nah, aku mau tidur. Terserah kamu mau tidur atau tidak. Nanti kalau Neru-nee pulang, bukain pintu, ya. Oyasumi!" seruku tanpa titik koma. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Len, aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya.

.

.

Aku melepas empat jepit putih yang selalu kupakai dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurku ketika aku selesai berganti pakaian. Selanjutnya pita besar di kepalaku pun kulepas. Aku naik ke ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu.

Aku merasakan _handphone_-ku bergetar.

"Halo?"

"_Rin?_"

"U-Um... Kurou-senpai?"

"_Ya. Maaf meneleponmu malam-malam. Belum tidur?_"

"Be-Belum. Senpai sendiri?"

"_Belum. Aku menyiapkan untuk besok._"

"Untuk besok?"

"_Ya. Aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu._"

"Hontou ni?"

"_Yup. Eh, bateraiku sudah mau habis, nih. Oyasuminasai. Mata ashita._"

"Oyasumi."

Aku mematikan handphone-ku dengan wajah yang memerah dan senyuman di bibirku. Semangatku bangkit. Apa? Kurou-senpai akan masuk satu sekolah denganku.

Kemudian aku mengecek handphone-ku lagi. Wah, banyak sekali panggilan yang tidak terjawab! Dan nomornya sama semua pula! Nomor siapa ini? Mungkin orang ini meneleponku ketika aku berbicara dengan Kurou-senpai. Tak lama kemudian hanphone-ku bergetar lagi. Di layar tertampang nomor yang sama.

"Ha-Halo?" Aku menjawab telepon itu dengan gugup.

"_Yo, Rin!_" Tunggu... Aku mengenal suara ini...

"Len?" ujarku bingung.

"_Haha. Bagaimana kamu tahu?_" ujar orang itu yang ternyata Len. Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Tentu aku tahu. Aku, kan, pernah bicara denganmu. Ngapain telepon? Sebelahan ini."

"_Nggak ada _connecting door_, sih._"

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"_Hahaha. Nggak, kok. Aku telepon kamu lebih dari lima kali tadi. Kok, nggak dijawab?_"

"Kurang kerjaan! Aku sedang teleponan dengan seseorang."

"_Hm? Siapa itu?_"

"Ku-Kurou-senpai..."

"_... Cinta pertamamu itu?_"

"Ya!"

"_Ohh... Eh, belum tidur?_"

"Belum. Kamu sendiri?"

"_Aku masih teleponan sama kamu! Jelas belum!_"

"Oke oke. Besok saja lanjutinnya. Nanti pulsaku habis."

"_Oyasuminasai._"

Aku mematikan handphone-ku. Ada-ada saja. Padahal bersebrangan, tapi kenapa menelepon? Dasar Len.

Aku memeluk gulingku dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal berwarna kuning. Mengingat obrolanku dengan Kurou-senpai tadi membuat wajahku memerah. Tentunya jantungku berdegup cukup kencang ketika mendengar suaranya. Apalagi ketika ia menyapaku.

Tapi ketika aku berbicara dengan Len, itu beda lagi. Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat. Berbeda, bukan? Perasaan apa ini? Teman? Atau... lebih dari teman?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update! Gomen, agak lama!

Rin: Ide si author berhenti sebentar.

Len: Tapi akhirnya bisa update juga. XD

Author: Review, Minna? Supaya saya semangat *smile*

Rin: (sifatnya cepet berubah) Oke, review sebanyak-banyaknya, ya. Review ditunggu~


	4. Gumi and Gumiya

**NEKO WORLD**

Disclaimer:  
**Sampai dunia kiamat, Vocaloid itu bukan milik Suu! Karena kalau Vocaloid itu milik Suu, pasti semuanya sudah hancur! Suu cuma punya fic ini dan beberapa OC buatannya, seperti biasa.**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, School Life

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, OOC, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ADA OC BUATAN SUU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SUU MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR SAJA, YA. KALAU KRITIK DAN SARAN, SUU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :)**

Summary:  
"Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

Author: Huwaaa! Akhirnya Suu back juga. Kemaren itu sempet hiatus bentar. *pelukin readers satu per satu* *readers muntah-muntah*

Rin: Mudah-mudahan readers tetep menunggu, deh.

Len: Hiatus-nya kelamaan.

Author: Kan lagi sibuk dan nggak ada ide.

Rin: Halah, alasan itu.

Len: Mau sampe kapan ini?

Author: Eh, iya. Kita mulai aja, yukk...

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Aku menuruni tangga yang banyak itu ketika selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku sudah siap ke sekolah, tinggal sarapan. Di bawah aku dapat menemukan Neru-nee sedang menyiapkan piring-piring yang dipakai untuk sarapan.

"Neru-nee," sapaku padanya.

"Eh, Rin. Len mana?" sapa Neru-nee balik. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kok, Len nanya ke aku? Aku mana tahu soal Len. Yah, meskipun kamarnya bersebrangan dengan kamarku, sih.

"Nggak tahu. Belum bangun kali," jawabku singkat.

"Hah? Dia gila, ya? Nanti terlambat ke sekolah!" seru Neru-nee dengan paniknya. Aku baru sadar lalu melihat jam dinding yang tak jauh dari meja makan. Jam setengah tujuh.

"Aku bangunin dia dulu, deh," ujarku.

Aku menaiki tangga lagi, menuju kamar Len untuk membangunkannya, tentunya. Dasar, buat susah orang saja.

"Len?" seruku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak ada sahutan. Aku meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi lalu mengetuk pintu lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Karena masih tak ada jawaban pada ketukanku yang ketiga, aku membuka pintu kamarnya pelan.

"Permisi..." Aku membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. AC di kamar Len dingin. Sangat dingin, malah. Heran. Memang kucing tahan sama yang dingin-dingin begini?

"Len," Aku memanggilnya pelan. Jengkel aku ngebangunin dia. Sampai sekarang saja masih meringkuk di kasur terbungkuskan selimut.

"Bangun. Udah siang!" seruku tidak sabaran. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya yang tadi terbuka sedikit. Lalu aku menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tapi ternyata nggak ada efek. Dia masih tidur saja. Akhirnya aku berlutut di pinggir kasurnya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya keren juga. Agak shota, semacam itulah. Wajahku jadi agak memerah karenanya.

"Len, bangun," bisikku lebih pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Bukannya bangun, Len malah berpindah posisi.

GUBRAK!

Karena berpindah posisi, Len jatuh. Sedangkan aku berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasibnya, kan? Aku terjatuh. Ditimpa olehnya. Wajahku memerah karena melihatnya dari dekat. Terlebih lagi ia memelukku. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?

"Len, bangun!" seruku sambil mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang berat. Tapi pelukan ini rasanya hangat. Kehangatan dari tubuhnya menjalari ke seluruh tubuhku.

Perlahan-lahan, Len membuka matanya. Dan begitu ia tersadar akan posisinya sekarang, matanya membesar. Aku tebak, dia pasti kaget dan shock dengan posisi ini.

"R-Rin! Ngapain... Kok, bisa..." Len tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia menyingkir dari atasku. Aku bangun dan mendengus.

"Aku mau ngebangunin kamu. Karena ini sudah siang. Aku ketuk pintu, kamu masih tidur. Aku tarik selimutmu, kamu masih tidur. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhmu, kamu juga masih tidur. Malah pindah posisi pula. Dan beginilah jadinya. Jatuh, MENIMPAKU," ujarku datar dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian aku mendengus lagi.

Len menggaruk kepalanya. Bisa kupastikan ia tak mengerti apa yang kuomongkan. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Ngerti atau tidak, cepat mandi! Sudah telat, tahu! Lihat, jam berapa! Kamu belum sarapan!" seruku mengomelinya. Len melihat jam. Aku sendiri kaget. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas!

"Ah. Aku telat!" seru Len dengan paniknya. Kemudian ia mendorongku agar keluar dari kamarnya. Cih. Dibilangin saja aku sudah akan keluar. Tidak usah dorong-dorong begitu.

Aku turun ke bawah dan melihat Neru-nee yang sedang memakan sarapannya, roti selai.

"Lama banget?" tanyanya.

"Len susah dibangunin. Maklum dia..." Aku segera menutup mulutku. Hampir saja aku membongkar rahasianya.

"Dia?" Neru-nee memiringkan kepalanya. Tiga detik kemudian ia sudah menikmati rotinya kembali.

"Kayak kucing tidurnya. Kamarnya dingin banget. Kayaknya lima belas derajat, tuh." Aku mencari jawaban yang tepat. Dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sungguh alasan yang tidak jelas.

Aku menarik kursi dan segera duduk. Kemudian aku mulai menyantap sarapanku.

"Ohayou," Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan menatap tajam. Dan benar. Dia Len, sudah kuduga.

"Kamu terlambat bangun," gerutu Neru-nee sambil memberikan sepiring roti pada Len.

"Gomenasai, Neru-senpai," balas Len pelan. Ia menerimanya. Kemudian kami bertiga menikmati sarapan dengan diam. Aku tak mau kejadian tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu diungkit lagi. Sungguh kejadian di pagi hari yang heboh.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan Len. Tak ada salah satu di antara kami yang berbicara. Bisa dipastikan kalau suasana di antara kami ini tenang. Aku menendang kerikil yang ada di kakiku. Len hanya diam.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku berlari mencari Gumi.

"Gumi!" seruku. Tapi ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah penampakan yang "tidak biasa". Tampak ia dan Gumiya-kun sedang menatap tajam. Bertengkarkah mereka? Apa alasannya? Yah, ini bukan masalahku. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Mereka sahabatku. Seharusnya aku membantu. Maka aku bersembunyi di tembok balik kelas. Semoga Gumi maupun Gumiya-kun tidak melihatku.

"Rin, kena-" Len datang menghampiriku. Ia langsung berhenti bicara begitu melihat aku menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Aku tidak sadar aku melakukan itu. Aku segera melepaskannya. Jantungku rasanya berdegup lebih cepat. Wajahku memerah. Dan sekarang aku menghadap ke arah lain. Aku tak mau Len melihat perubahan eskpresi dari wajahku.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Gumiya-kun keluar dengan raut wajah kusut. Sepertinya ia bertengkar dengan Gumi.

"Kalian lihat?" tanyanya datar ke arah kami. Aku mengangguk. Len juga.

"Kenapa? Kalian berantem?" tanya Len.

Gumiya-kun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman masam. Kemudian dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aneh," gumamku pelan. Lalu aku memasuki kelas dengan ragu-ragu. Tampak Gumi sendirian di situ. Ia duduk di kursinya dan menunduk.

"Gumi?" sapaku padanya. Aku menghampirinya pelan. Ketika ia menengok padaku, aku baru sadar bahwa ia... menangis.

"Huwaa! Rin, tolong aku!" seru Gumi yang langsung memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia menangis. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

_Gumi's POV_

"Huwaa! Rin, tolong aku!" Aku langsung memeluk sahabatku itu. Kemudian aku melepaskan semuanya dengan... menangis.

Rin memelukku balik. Kemudian dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku masih terus menangis. Perasaan ini tak bisa kupendam begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. "Coba ceritakan dari awal."

Aku mengusap mataku, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Kemudian mengatur napasku.

"Rin, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin mau ke UKS sebentar," ujarku pada Rin. Saat ini aku berbohong, tapi ada benarnya juga. Aku tak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran dengan wajah dan mata tak karuan begini, merah sekali. Pasti sensei akan bertanya kenapa dan aku tidak akan dapat menjawabnya. Kedua, aku juga merasa agak pusing setelah nangis.

"Benar? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" balas Rin. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Rin menaruh tasnya dan bersedia mengantarku ke UKS. Aku baru sadar kalau di kelas ini juga ada Len-kun.

.

.

"Gumi, lebih baik kamu istirahat yang cukup saja," ujar Rin. Ia menyalakan lampu dan AC di ruangan itu. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melepas sepatu sebelum naik ke atas kasur. Setelah itu aku menarik selimut sampai ke dagu.

"Aku tinggal atau temani?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Um... Tinggal saja," jawabku pelan. Aku sudah tak mau membebaninya lagi. Rin hanya mengangguk. Setelah memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia menutup lampu kembali dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ruangan ini gelap. Tapi juga dingin. Aku menarik selimutku lagi. Kejadian tadi bersama Gumiya-kun benar-benar membuatku stress. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya salah paham kecil, kita bisa bertengkar.

* * *

_Flashback _

Aku berjalan pelan menuju sekolah sambil bersiul-siul. Ketika menyebrangi jalan, aku tak sadar ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh hampir saja menabrakku.

"Gumi-san! Awas!" teriak seseorang.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh. Namun secepat kilat tubuhku sudah terbanting ke seberang jalan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ditambah orang itu menimpaku.

"I-Itai... Aduh..." Aku merintih. Orang itu langsung mengubah posisi menjadi posisi duduk. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada menimpaku. Tapi tangan dan kakiku rasanya mati rasa. Ketika kulihat, ternyata luka.

"G-Gomenasai aku menimpamu," katanya. Aku mengarahkan pandang padanya.

"Mikuo-kun, betul?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, Gumi-san," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku, mengajak bersalaman. Tak lupa juga senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

Aku jadi ragu untuk ngobrol dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Jalan ini sepi pula. Bagaimana kalau ia macam-macam? Dan bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhir langsung kutemukan. Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

"Sa-Salam kenal," jawabku, akhirnya membalas perkataannya. Aku pun bersalaman dengannya.

"Mau ke sekolah bareng? Kita satu sekolah, kan? Satu kelas pula," jawabnya ramah. Aku mengerutkan kening. Nggak kenal aku dengannya. Yah, kalau cowok sih, aku cuma dekat dengan Gumiya-kun dan Len-kun, teman Rin itu.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" ujarku tanpa disangka-sangka. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Duh... Ucapan ini begitu tajam!

"Eh? Kau selalu diam, sih. Aku memperhatikanmu, lho. Karena aku tertarik denganmu," jawab Mikuo-kun sambil tersenyum. Wajahku memerah. Apa maksudnya "memperhatikan" dan "tertarik" itu?

"Oh, aku bisa ke sekolah sendiri," jawabku tenang. Perlu diingat, aku sudah punya Gumiya-kun.

.

.

Di sekolah aku cepat-cepat memasuki kelas. Kelas tampak sepi sekali. Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi? Tapi di sana ada beberapa tas milik teman sekelasku. Mungkin mereka keluar kelas. Yang jelas aku melihat Gumiya-kun duduk di kursinya sambil menunduk.

"Gumiya-kun!" Aku memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Pacarku itu mengangkat kepala sebentar, lalu ia menunduk lagi. Aku mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengannya?

"Gumiya-kun, kamu kena-"

"Kamu nggak usah pura-pura, Gumi. Aku tahu kamu tadi bersama dengan seorang anak di kelas ini, kan? Di tengah jalan, bukan? Kamu pikir aku nggak tahu?" ujarnya tajam. Aku membeku di tempat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Gumiya-kun tiba-tiba begini. Apa orang yang dimaksud itu Mikuo-kun?

"Maksudmu apa?" Aku mencoba meluruskan.

"Kamu, dengan seorang anak laki-laki di kelas ini, tepatnya teman kita, di jalan. Bersama," jawab Gumiya-kun tidak jelas. Wajahnya kusut. Aku merasa ada yang aneh.

"Maksudnya kamu cemburu, begitu?" balasku lagi.

"Yah... Bukan cemburu juga. Aku ini pacarmu, kamu pikir aku senang melihat kamu dengan cowok lain?" jawabnya tajam. Dari kata-katanya saja sudah kedengaran cemburu. Dasar, tidak jujur terhadap diri sendiri.

"Jadi salah kalau aku bersama teman laki-laki?" balasku lagi.

"Bukan begitu!" bentak Gumiya-kun. Aku terdiam.

Gumiya-kun _mood_-nya sedang jelek mungkin. Sehingga ketika ia melihatku dengan Mikuo-kun, aku malah jadi sasaran.

"Kukira kamu beda di antara teman-teman sekelas kita. Di antara semua cewek yang menembakku," ujarnya dingin. Aku hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi ternyata kamu sama saja. Tidak setia," lanjutnya. Aku merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Apa maksudnya aku tidak setia? Aku selingkuh, begitu?

"Tidak! Kamu salah paham!" teriakku.

"Mau salah paham bagaimana?" bentaknya lagi.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa berdebat lama-lama dengannya.

"Terserah kamu. Aku sudah capek," ujarnya lagi. Tak terasa air mataku mulai turun.

Tanpa menunggu reaksiku, Gumiya-kun langsung meninggalkanku dengan keluar kelas.

_End of flashback _

* * *

Sebenarnya itu hanya salah paham saja. Tapi Gumiya-kun mungkin sedang stress, dan dia agak sensitif. Ya sudahlah, aku terima saja. Aku harap masih ada kesempatan kedua.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update!

Rin: Ini namanya Gumi x Gumiya, bukan RinLen -_-

Len: Kenapa, sih, update lama banget?

Author: Kebanyakan mampir ke twitter DX

Rin: Alasan aja.

Author: Buat Aishiteru!-nya sabar, ya. Masih nyari ide.

Rin: Yosh... Akhir kata, review, ya.. Supaya fic ini bisa terus berjalan.

Len: Arigatou *bows*

.

.

Note: GOMEN, MINNA! SUU SALAH FILE! GOMEN! GOMEN! MALAH KE AISHITERU! DX


	5. Len's World

**NEKO WORLD**

Disclaimer:  
**Sampai dunia kiamat, Vocaloid itu bukan milik Suu! Karena kalau Vocaloid itu milik Suu, pasti semuanya sudah hancur! Suu cuma punya fic ini dan beberapa OC buatannya, seperti biasa.**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, School Life

Warning: **GAJE, ANEH, OOC, KATA-KATA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ADA OC BUATAN SUU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SUU MENERIMA FLAME YANG WAJAR SAJA, YA. KALAU KRITIK DAN SARAN, SUU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI :)**

Summary:  
"Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

Author: Saya kembali! *tebar bunga*

Rin: Lama banget apdet-nya -_-

Len: Terlalu sibuk sama hal-hal yang nggak penting, seperti biasa.

Author: RP-an itu seru tau~

Rin: *nggak mudeng*

Len: *nggak ngerti*

Author: Lupakan saja. Mungkin di fic ini juga bakal Gumiya x Gumi-nya, berhubung saya suka sama pairing itu .w.

Rin: Sejak kapan?

Author: Sejak dulu. Yosha~

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Gumi terlihat sedih sekali tadi. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Tapi aku percaya Gumi pasti baik-baik saja. Buktinya ia tidak ingin ditemani. Ya sudahlah, aku harus percaya padanya.

Aku berjalan dengan lambat ke kelas. Rasanya aku tidak _mood_ untuk belajar. Coba aku bisa tidur seperti Gumi di UKS tadi. Apa lebih baik aku membolos saja?

Tapi sebelum aku membulatkan niatku, punggungku sudah ditepuk oleh seseorang. Maka aku menoleh.

"Len?" balasku ketika melihat orang yang sangat kukenal itu.

"Ayo ke kelas," ajak Len sambil menarik tanganku.

Hancur sudah harapanku untuk membolos. Tunggu... Kenapa dia menarik tanganku? Tak terasa wajahku memanas.

"Rin, kamu sakit?" tanya Len sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memandangnya. Tatapan lembut Len seakan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatku merasa hangat. Wajahku jadi memerah lagi.

"Ng-Nggak, kok. Jangan khawatirkan aku," balasku sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah ini.

Len hanya melanjutkan jalan meskipun sesekali ia masih menoleh ke arahku. Aku sendiri menunduk agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang merah. Sesampainya di kelas Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kursiku. Len segera menarik kursi yang berada di sampingku dan duduk di sana.

Aku melirik ke arah Gumiya-kun. Ia tampak cuek-cuek saja. Mungkin ia mencoba untuk melupakan Gumi. Walaupun aku berpikir, itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya.

Meiko-sensei memasuki kelas dengan tenang. Tapi ketika ia menutup pintu keras, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan botol sake-nya dari dalam tasnya. Bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas hari ini? Tidak ada pelajaran.

Murid-murid di kelas hanya mengobrol, berpindah tempat duduk, atau kadang malah berteriak-teriak. Aku hanya diam dan cuek sambil membaca bukuku, sedangkan Len hanya iseng sambil sesekali memanggilku atau menyenggol tanganku. Aku cuek saja walaupun kadang-kadang memukul kepalanya dengan buku novelku.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Gumiya-kun. Ia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas yang ribut. Ia hanya duduk bertopang dagu sambil memandang ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Mungkin memikirkan Gumi? Aku tidak tahu.

* * *

**Gumiya POV**

* * *

Aku hanya diam, tak mengacuhkan suasana kelas yang berisik. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku tidak memikirkan Gumi. Salah. Semakin ingin kulupakan, semakin kuingat. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan... pacarku?

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan berdiri. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah Meiko-sensei.

"Sensei, aku minta ijin ke UKS," ujarku pelan pada guruku yang sedang setengah sadar itu dengan suara yang pelan. Aku tidak ingin yang lainnya mendengarku.

"Oh? Mau apa? Tapi ya sudah," jawab Meiko-sensei sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya. Tanpa memedulikannya lagi aku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan pelan menuju UKS.

Aku dengar sedikit tadi dari Rin kalau Gumi ada di UKS. Aku mempercepat jalanku ketika melihat UKS tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Aku memastikan di situ tidak ada orang. Ketika melihat bahwa guru yang biasa menjaga UKS sedang keluar, aku memasuki salah satu kamar UKS dengan pelan. Gelap. Apa tidak ada orang, ya?

Aku tidak akan menyalakan lampu. Aku tahu di sana ada orang. Karena ada angin AC yang menyejukkan ruangan ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan ke dalam dan akhirnya menemui kasur yang berada di dalamnya.

Aku duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan pelan. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa gadis yang tidur di sini adalah Gumi. Ketika aku mengecek, dugaanku ternyata benar. Aku dapat merasakannya dari kulitnya yang halus, rambutnya yang lembut, dan bunyi napas yang teratur. Semua itu sudah kukenal dengan baik.

Aku membelai rambutnya yang berwarna hijau, seperti milikku dengan lembut. Aku berharap aku tidak membangunkannya. Aku menyentuh keningnya dengan pelan. Hangat. Berarti Gumi memang sakit.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Aku masih tertidur di UKS dengan tenang. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar demam. Keningku rasanya hangat dan aku merasa tidak enak badan. Benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

Tapi aku segera terbangun ketika aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningku. Meskipun tidak membuka mataku, aku terbangun. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningku. Kemudian membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku berpindah posisi sebentar. Orang itu segera mengangkat tangannya dari keningku. Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan mendapati pemandangan yang agak aneh. Meskipun dalam gelap, aku mengenali siapa yang duduk di pinggiran kasur, menemaniku sejak kapan.

"Gumiya...?" Aku memanggil namanya. Aku dapat mendengarnya menahan napas. Kemudian ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Ya, ini aku," balasnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku langsung padanya, dengan suara pelan. Aku sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya, setelah masalah tadi yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Um... Menjengukmu," jawabnya singkat dengan ragu.

"Menjengukku?" balasku padanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Masa baru bertengkar ia mau menjengukku? Tapi aku dapat melihatnya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Semua itu salah paham, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan emosiku ketika mengetahui bahwa kau bersama dengan cowok lain. Karena aku... sayang padamu," tuturnya panjang lebar.

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Wajahku semakin memerah dan semakin panas. Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Selama ini aku menganggapnya remeh, tidak ada cinta seperti itu.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara, ya?" tambah Gumiya cepat-cepat. Ia langsung panik ketika air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku. Ia menyapunya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak," balasku sambil mencoba menghapus air mataku yang terus keluar. "Aku juga sayang padamu," balasku dengan senyum terukir di wajahku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran Meiko-sensei selesai juga. Aku segera berlari ke UKS tanpa memedulikan panggilan Len yang terus memanggilku. Setelah dekat UKS, aku memperlambat lariku dan memasukinya. Sunyi sekali.

Aku mengetuk pintu UKS dengan pelan dan membukanya. Di sana gelap, tentu saja. Aku berjalan menuju kasur. Langkahku berhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Tampak Gumi sedang tidur di kasur sedangkan Gumiya-kun berada di pinggiran kasur sambil tertidur pula. Merasa aku akan mengganggu, maka aku keluar.

"Rin!" panggil Len ketika ia berhasil mengejarku. Aku menaruh telunjuk di bibirku sendiri.

"Jangan ganggu mereka," balasku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kanting sedangkan Len mengikutiku.

.

.

Aku membanting tubuhku ke kasur sesampainya di rumah. Aku senang ketika mendengar mulai besok kami mendapat libur satu bulan. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Sekolah akan direnovasi katanya. (Author: Alasan liburnya kok parah banget, ya =_=a)

Aku juga senang ketika mendengar Gumi dan Gumiya-kun sudah berbaikan. Tadi ia bercerita di hadapanku dan Len sambil memeluk tangan pacarnya. Rupanya cuma salah paham saja.

"Satu bulan itu waktu yang lama, kan," ujar Len tiba-tiba dari luar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku walaupun aku yakin dia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku bicara padamu," ujarnya sambil menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarku. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Aku sudah mengangguk," jawabku seadanya.

"Aku nggak lihat," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Terserah," aku sedang tidak mau berdebat dengannya. Membuang tenaga saja.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat ke atas kasurku. Aku langsung duduk.

"EH?" Aku berteriak kaget. Kucing itu menjilat-jilat tanganku.

"Tu-Tunggu," ujarku mencoba untuk menangkan diri. Aku mengingat-ingat sejak kapan ada kucing di rumah ini? Bulunya berwarna putih dan halus. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan lembut dan berwarna biru azure, hampir serupa dengan mataku.

Aku langsung terdiam. Diam-diam aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah ketika aku baru sadar bahwa kucing ini adalah Len.

"Len?" balasku memanggilnya.

Cahaya terang menyelimutinya dan kucing itu segera menghilang. Digantikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna honey blonde dan mata azure yang sangat kukenal.

"Len," ujarku sambil mendengus. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasurku sambil tertawa terkikik.

"Kamu dingin sekali, sih. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku menggodamu sedikit," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Wajahku memanas. Apa benar aku terlalu dingin?

"Aku dingin? Baka!" seruku sambil melempar sebuah bantal padanya. Len berusaha agar tidak terkenal lemparan bantal itu.

"Tuh, kan," balasnya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa merubah dirimu menjadi manusia sendiri, kan? Nggak usah dicium? Lalu kenapa kemaren itu alasannya pakai mencium segala?" seruku blak-blakan tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara.

Len menutup telinganya.

"Salah?" balasnya. Aku hanya diam, mencoba agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Oh, iya. Karena besok itu libur, libur panjang, mau tidak ke duniaku?" Len memecah kesunyian di antara kami berdua. Aku menoleh padanya. Kurasa wajahku sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Duniamu?" balasku tidak mengerti. Memang bisa?

"Iya!" balasnya semangat. Sepertinya ia rindu akan tempat tinggalnya yang lama.

"Memang bisa?" tanyaku lagi. Len mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Um... Ya sudah," jawabku.

Aku tidak yakin Neru-nee akan mempersalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya perlu meninggalkan catatan bahwa aku menginap di rumah temanku, gampang, kan?

"Kapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sekarang!" balas Len. Ia menjetikkan jarinya. Kemudian ada sebuah portal yang sangat terang muncul di hadapanku dan Len. Aku terkaget.

"Ayo!" Len menarik tanganku dan kami berdua tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Uwaa!" Aku berteriak. Aku belum meninggalkan catatan untuk Neru-nee! (Author: Bukan itu yang penting sekarang, Rin :3)

.

.

Aku terjatuh di sebuah tanah yang empuk. Apa pantas disebut tanah? Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat.

Mungkin inilah dunia Len. Tanahnya ditumbuhi rumput-rumput yang empuk dan lembut. Suasana di sini sangatlah sejuk. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tampaknya tidak terlalu ada kehidupan. Aku melirik ke sampingku. Tampak Len masih terbaring di sana.

"Len, bangun." Aku mengguncangkan bahunya perlahan. Len membuka matanya dan kemudian duduk. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di dunianya, matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan.

"Neko World!" serunya. Aku berdiri ketika Len berdiri. Len tampak menoleh ke sekeliling dengan perasaan senang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa duniamu masih dikuasi oleh penyihir itu?" tanyaku padanya sambil memiringkan kepala. Len tidak menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatap ke arah sebuah kastil besar. Sepertinya itulah kerajaannya. Kemudian dengan lesu ia menatap ke arahku dan mengangguk.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Mau ke sana?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut. "Kau yakin kita bisa selamat?" balasku lagi. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Pasti," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kastil itu. Di sepanjang perjalananku, aku dapat melihat banyak kucing yang lewat, berlari, bermain dengan riang. Tapi ada beberapa di antara mereka yang tergeletak di tanah, sepertinya sudah mati. Tak jarang juga aku melihat kucing yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia atau manusia yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kucing.

Ketika aku sampai di depan kastil, Len menarikku dengan paksa ke balik pohon. Aku hanya menurut saja meski aku kaget. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa suasananya suram begini?

Aku dapat melihat kucing-kucing dipekerjakan, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang dicambuk dan disiksa. Melihatnya saja membuat air mataku sudah akan mengalir. Doushite?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update! Maaf lama, Minna. Sebenarnya ada planning buat hiatus. Mungkin setelah ini akan hiatus, mungkin tidak (?)

Rin: Ending-nya ngegantung.

Author: Udah nggak ada ide lagi ._.b

Rin: Bales ripiu buat readers yang ndak online dulu, deh.

* * *

**Guest**

(Author,kira kira masih ada jalan kedua gk ya buat gumi?kasihan deh ama ,ini kenama jadi kebanyakan gumi sama gumiya?yah,sabar deh rin len(di lindes roadroller).cepet update ya tunggu chapter)

Di fic ini ada jawabannya desu :3

.

.

**Guest**

(akhirnya dibenerin juga... :D  
Gumiya salah paham tuh! Gumi, yang sabar ya... :(  
Bagian Rin ma Len di chap. ini dikit ya...  
Makin seru ceritanya... UPDATE!)

Iyaa :') *abaikan dia  
Semoga Gumi sabar (?)  
Iyaa.. Tapi chappie ke depan mulai fokus RinLen lagi kok ._.v  
Sippu XD

* * *

Author: Buat yang nggak online, cantumin nama, ya~ Bilang aja itu siapa, biar nanti mau balesin ripiu gampang desu. Akhir kata, dimohon ripiu0nya. Arigatou *bows*


	6. Unexpected

**Neko World**

.

.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Adventure.

Warning: Maybe AU, typos, some OC(s), etc.

Summary:  
Hidupnya akan berjalan dengan normal jika ia tidak bertemu dengan kucing yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Tunggu... tapi apakah benar ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan kucing? / "Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

.

.

A/N

Duh, kelamaan update ya, minna? Hontou ni gomenasai DX

Aya kembali aktif desu! Berusaha supaya semua fic dapat terkejar (?) dan selesai. Karena udah banyak banget ide numpuk di otak ini =_=

Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review. Aduh, terharu banget liatnya :" #lebay

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Butiran-butiran bening tanpa Rin sadari sudah bergulir jatuh dari ujung matanya, pipinya, dan menetes dari dagunya. Gadis itu tak tega melihat kucing-kucing tersebut yang dipekerjakan seperti ini, bahkan disiksa.

"Rin? Doushite?" Teman yang berada di sampingnya melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan mata khawatir. Rin masih tetap diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan Len yang ia tahu tertuju padanya. Dan tiba-tiba emosinya meningkat tanpa sadar.

Tangan Rin yang mungil terkepal. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sedang marah. Air mata terus turun melalui kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena emosi yang tak bisa ditahannya itu.

"Hei, Rin! Rin! Tenanglah! Ada apa?" seru Len kaget ketika melihat Rin dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu. Ia segera mencengkeram kedua lengan Rin dan mengguncangkannya perlahan.

"Kenapa mereka harus disiksa dan dipekerjakan seperti ini?! Apa mereka tahu bahwa kucing itu adalah makhluk hidup yang memerlukan rasa sayang?!" jerit Rin, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sudah ditahannya.

Len terkesiap dan dengan cepat menarik Rin untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon rindang dan besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat tangan Len segera menutup mulut mungil Rin dan menarik Rin ke dekatnya, setengah memeluknya.

Rin tentu saja tidak menerima perbuatan yang dilakukan Len terhadapnya. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dan berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan semua emosinya. Bahkan ia juga berpikir untuk menyelamatkan kucing-kucing itu.

"Rin, diamlah sebentar. Kau tidak ingin kita sampai ketahuan oleh penjaga istana, kan?" bisik Len pelan sementara jantungnya berdegup keras. Rin segera berhenti meronta dan berteriak begitu mendengar pemuda yang di belakangnya berkata demikian. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Len yang tidak beraturan.

Len mengintip ke balik pohon itu mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian baju pengawal berwarna biru dan putih. Mereka masing-masing membawa sebongkah kristal tajam yang menyerupai pedang. Len menahan napas melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua orang asing yang tak lain dari pengawal itu pergi, Len melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rin, namun masih memegang tangan gadis itu agar tidak segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya sudah mulai paham akan keadaan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka juga memperkerjakan beberapa orang pengawal untuk melindungi istana ini selama mereka masih memimpin," jawab Len balas berbisik.

Rin hanya diam. Ia menjengukkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi luar. Ketika merasa bahwa semuanya aman, gadis itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Len dari pergelangan tangannya dan berlari menuju istana itu tanpa memedulikan panggilan dari Len.

"Rin! Rin!" Len terus memanggilnya dengan mengatur volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh pengawal-pengawal asing yang masih menjaga daerah ini. Ia mendecak kesal lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan berlari ke arah Rin membebaskan diri.

Tapi sebelum ia masuk ke tempat tinggalnya yang lama, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berpakaian aneh seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang asing bagi Len dengan wajah yang sangar. Len hanya diam walaupun otaknya mengumpat kesal ketika melihat wajah orang ini. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus jujur.

"Saya Len Kagane. Pangeran dari Neko World," jawab Len dengan suara tajam pada orang yang menahannya itu. Mendengar jawaban dari Len yang tajam dan menusuk itu, orang asing itu langsung menahan Len dengan memutar lengannya ke belakang.

Len mulai mengerang ketika ia merasakan tangannya ditaruh di balik punggungnya dengan paksa. Sementara tangannya yang lain sudah dicengkeram oleh orang itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" serunya dengan suara galak pada Len. Pemuda berambut honey blonde itu hanya mengikuti tuntutan orang asing itu ke dalam istana yang berada di hadapannya, yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Di hadapannya kini tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut biru yang bergradasi putih yang lembut. Wanita itu cantik, namun sorot matanya tampak dingin dan kaku. Matanya tajam dan berwarna biru. Ia memandang kepada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Dan siapa kau berani mengendap-endap di sekitar **istanaku**?" tanyanya dingin.

"Dia adalah Len Kagane, Yang Mulia. Putra dari kerajaan ini," ujar orang asing yang tadi membawanya kemari.

"Diam!" bentak wanita bermata tajam itu sambil menghentakkan sepatunya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras antara sepatu yang ia kenakan dan lantai tak berdosa itu. Wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar orang asing yang merupakan salah satu pengawalnya itu keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Len.

Dalam hitungan detik saja hanya Len dan wanita itu yang menempati ruangan besar tersebut.

"Apa benar kau itu putra dari Neko World yang sesungguhnya?" tanyanya sambil mulai berdiri dari tahtanya dan berjalan ke arah Len yang hanya bisa menunduk tanpa menjawab.

"Jawab aku, bocah," ia berkata lagi dengan sinis ketika menyadari bahwa Len tidak berniat menjawabnya.

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang ia katakan. Aku memang pangeran dari Neko World," jawab Len dengan nada datar dan kaku.

Seulas senyum licik tertampang di wajah wanita yang berada di hadapan Len. Kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu sambil membungkuk untuk menyamai garis mata mereka.

"Salam kenal, Yang Mulia Len Kagane. Nama saya Yuki Hikaru yang menjadi ratu baru di kerajaan ini. Kuharap kau tak keberatan akan hal itu," ujarnya memberikan perkenalan yang sangat tidak enak bagi Len.

Len hanya menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerang wanita di hadapannya itu yang sangat menyebalkan. Akhirnya ia tersadar siapa wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu. Tidak, mereka ternyata masih seumuran. Ia bahkan mengenalinya.

"Aku yakin aku mengenalmu."

"Oh ya?" Yuki Hikaru mendelik. Kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya dan kedua pengawal lain langsung memasuki ruangan itu, menyeret Len agar keluar dari sana. Len sendiri tidak tahu ia akan dibawa ke mana atau diapakan. Yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum pintu ditutup adalah senyuman licik perempuan itu yang melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

BRUK.

Len merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ketika kedua pengawal yang tak bermanusiawi itu melemparkan dirinya ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Kamarnya dulu.

Rupanya ia ditahan di kamarnya dulu untuk sementara.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba keluar karena kamu tak akan berhasil," ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan nada galak. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Len sendirian di dalamnya.

Len menghela napas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang dulu menjadi tempat mengurung dirinya sehari-hari.

Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu. Tidak ada yang hilang. Barang-barang hadiah dari orang tuanya, kerang-kerang hadiah dari sahabatnya, dan bunga-bunga yang dulu diberikan oleh Ring juga masih ada di tempatnya. Hanya saja ia masih merasakan ada yang berubah.

Suasana kamar ini tampak lebih sepi dan gelap. Rasanya tidak nyaman berada di sini, tidak seperti dulu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kamar ini yang berubah, tapi suasana tempat tinggalnya pun berubah.

Len kembali menghela napas tertahan ketika ia mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari hadapannya. Spontan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk yang seenaknya masih lebih enak dilihat.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru keputihan ada di hadapannya. Tingginya mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Len.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan kaget. Sedangkan Len berusaha memastikan bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu nyata dan ia tak berhalusinasi.

"Ring, apa yang kau lakukan? Mulai sekarang, kau tak boleh memasuki bahkan mendekati ruangan ini!" seru perempuan berambut biru tadi sambil menarik gadis itu keluar.

Pintu ditutup dengan menimbulkan suara berisik. Dan pada saat itulah Len mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur seperti tadi lalu memejamkan mata.

Sepertinya dunia memang berniat untuk bermain-main dengannya.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan besar ini dengan napas menggebu-gebu akibat habis berlari tadi. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena tegang ketika melihat orang-orang berwajah sangar lewat di sana-sini.

Aku mengatur napasku dulu sebelum berlari lagi dan berusaha mencari pintu masuk ke dalam istana besar ini. Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar percaya kalau Len Kagene adalah pangeran kucing dari... apa? Neko World.

Setelah melihat bahwa sekelilingku aman dan tidak ada orang, aku segera berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu masuk itu. Aku sudah berniat untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok yang sedikit tertutup. Dan pada saat itu sebuah tangan menarik lenganku.

Tidak menyadari siapa orang itu, aku langsung berteriak meronta dan menjerit, mengibas-ngibaskan lenganku, berharap ia segera melepaskannya. Kakiku juga tak tinggal diam, aku berusaha menendang orang itu walaupun penglihatanku tidak terlalu jelas karena aku menutup mataku.

Tangan itu bukannya mengendorkan pegangannya, tapi malah menarikku mendekat ke sosok itu dan mengunci pergerakan tanganku. Tangannya yang lain menutup mulutku agar aku tak bisa berteriak. Kemudian ia membawaku dan bersembunyi di balik pohon saat terdengar ada orang mendekat.

Aku sudah pasrah akan itu. Selain tidak punya tenaga untuk berontak, tenaga orang ini dua atau bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dariku. Dan di sana ada penjaga yang selalu siap meringkus jika aku berteriak lagi.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Aku mendengar suara orang asing. Aku menahan napasku sementara jantungku kembali berdegup dengan cepat.

"Ya. Tapi nyatanya di sini tidak ada orang," balas orang yang lain.

"Mungkin kita salah dengar," tutur orang ketiga.

Aku mendengar suara langkah mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan aku juga mendengar helaan napas lega yang ditimbulkan oleh orang yang berada di belakangku.

Secara cepat aku berontak di dalam pegangannya. Mungkin karena lengah atau tidak siap, pegangannya yang kuat itu terlepas dari tangan dan mulutku. Aku segera mengayunkan tangan dan kakiku untuk mengenai orang tak dikenal itu.

"Rin, Rin! Tenanglah!" Aku mendengar suara orang yang familiar di telingaku. Aku segera menghentikan gerakanku perlahan-lahan dan menatap orang yang berada di hadapanku.

Pemuda dengan rambut dan mata tajam berwarna merah sedang memandangku. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dan aku tahu kalau aku pasti lebih muda darinya. Mungkin umur kami tidak berbeda jauh. Tapi aku lebih terkejut ketika mendapati siapa dia.

"Kurou-senpai? Sedang apa di sini?" Aku memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah orang. Orang yang mungkin memang Kurou-senpai duduk di tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput yang tidak terlalu subur. Ia menyeka dulu peluhnya. Kemudian aku ikut duduk agar pembicaraan tidak terdengar canggung.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Rin? Ini merupakan dunia yang berbahaya, kau tahu. Dan oh iya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke sini?" Kurou-senpai balas menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban berbelit-belit sehingga aku bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"E-Etto... Aku sedang bersama Len dan ia mengajakku ke dunia ini. Ya, dunianya," jawabku akhirnya.

"Len?" Kurou-senpai mengerutkan kening sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Etto... Sepertinya ia kenal dengan Len?

"I-Iya. Len Kagene, teman baruku. Katanya dia pangeran dari negeri ini..." Tanpa kusadari ketika aku berbicara seperti itu, wajahku memerah. Kurou-senpai mendelik ke arahku dengan wajah kaget.

"Dan kau terseret dengannya ke sini? Karena dia?" tanya Kurou-senpai lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau berpihak padanya?" tanya Kurou-senpai, kali ini pertanyaannya sungguh aneh, menurutku. Aku mengangguk sambil mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja aku berpihak pada Len, bukan?

Kurou-senpai hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku dan aku menyambutnya.

"Mau kuajak berkeliling dunia ini?" tanya Kurou-senpai.

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Kurou-senpai hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang kusukai sejak dulu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, kali ini untuk menggandengku. Aku menyambutnya dengan ringan dan kemudian kami mulai berjalan menjauhi istana.

Hanya saja masih ada yang janggal di pikiranku. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia tahu seluk beluk negeri ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa ia bertanya bahwa aku berpihak pada Len?

Suatu saat akan kutanyakan semua hal itu padanya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Saat kedua orang itu mulai berjalan menjauhi hutan dan istana, terdengar bisikan licik.

"Sayangnya, Rin. Jika kau berpihak pada Len Kagene itu, berarti kita musuh."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Yosh, minna, genre-nya aku ganti gapapa, kan? Soalnya alurnya udah beda, nih ._.)/

Agak membingungkan, ya, jalan ceritanya? Yah, emang rada berbelit sih XD

Cuma bocoran, Kurou sama Ring Suzune itu nanti mungkin bakal berperan dalam cerita ini. Ahaha.

Mind to RnR?


	7. Behind The Mess

**Neko World**

.

.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Adventure.

Warning: AU, typos, misstypos, OC(s).

Summary:  
Hidupnya akan berjalan dengan normal jika ia tidak bertemu dengan kucing yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Tunggu... tapi apakah benar ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan kucing? / "Kucing atau manusia, sama saja! Aku tetap suka padamu!"

.

.

A/N

Yare yare, gausah panjang lebar di AN ya, minna ._.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang gadis bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda. Sungguh romantis. Sayangnya hanya satu belah pihak yang menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan itu benar. Sedangkan pihak yang lain melakukan itu semata-mata hanya sebagai 'alat'.

"Kurou-_senpai_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dunia ini?" ujar gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang berhiaskan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Ia mendesah kagum ketika melihat air terjun yang sangat tinggi. Airnya yang sejernih kristal mengenai tubuhnya sehingga ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan.

Kurou hanya tersenyum kemudian ia membimbing Rin mendekat ke arah air terjun itu.

"Kurou-_senpai_, apa tidak apa-apa kita mendekat ke sana? Apa tidak berbahaya?" bisik Rin dengan agak takut ketika mereka semakin mendekat ke air terjun yang mengalir deras itu. Kurou hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dasarnya dangkal. Air terjun ini hanya deras di bagian ujungnya saja," jawab Kurou sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana air terjun perlahan-lahan turun menuju kolam yang lebih rendah. Mata Rin mengikuti jari telunjuk kakak kelasnya.

"Mau beristirahat di sini?" tawar Kurou sambil menggulung lengan baju dan celananya. Perlahan ia memasuki kolam air terjun yang dingin dan jernih itu.

Rin terkesiap ketika melihat pemuda yang sedang bersamanya kini sudah berada di kolam dingin itu. Sebagian bajunya basah terkena air, begitu juga rambutnya. Dengan segera gadis itu membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Rin? Ada apa?" panggil Kurou.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin gugup, padahal hatinya berkata lain. '_Ia tampak sangat tampan._'

Rin menjerit ketika air dingin yang berasal dari air terjun itu mengenai bajunya. Ketika ia menoleh, Kurou sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat hal itu, Rin hanya bisa cemberut dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayolah. Kita bisa menyegarkan diri sebentar di sini, barulah nanti kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Lagi pula, aku yakin kau pasti sudah lelah," bujuk Kurou sekali lagi.

Rin menimbang-nimbang sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pita putih yang berada di kepalanya, menggulung celananya yang tidak terlalu panjang dan perlahan-lahan mencelupkan kaki di kolam dingin itu.

Ia mendesah pelan ketika sensasi dingin dari air itu mulai meresapi pori-pori kakinya.

"Ini menyenangkan!" seru Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan ke tengah kolam dengan hati-hati, sebab dasar dari kolam ini adalah batu-batu yang terletak tak beraturan dan sedikit tajam. Dengan bantuan Kurou, ia sampai di dekat air terjun itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kurou sambil tersenyum. Rin mengangkat alisnya. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi ia tadi mengatakan bahwa keadaan di sini sangat menyenangkan.

"Kyaa!" Rin menjerit pelan ketika pelan ketika ia melihat seekor lebah berdengung di dekatnya. Karena panik, kakinya terpeleset dari batuan licin penuh lumut yang diinjaknya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan air dingin itu selalu siap kapan saja untuk menampung tubuhnya yang mungil.

_Syut. _

Rin merasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi kedua lengannya. Ketika ia menghadap ke belakang, tampak Kurou yang tengah tersenyum lega. Perlahan-lahan Rin membetulkan posisi berdirinya agar tak lebih lama lagi membebani Kurou.

"Fiuh. Aku pikir kau akan terjatuh," ujar Kurou. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari kedua lengan Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum sementara pipinya merona merah mendengar perkataan Kurou seperti itu.

"T-tidak. Arigatou, Kurou-_senpai_. Sudah menolongku sehingga aku tidak... jatuh," ujar Rin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kurou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, sudah hampir gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari kayu bakar. Mungkin kita bisa membuat api unggun," ujar Kurou sambil mendekati tanah dan menaikinya. Air yang terserap ke dalam pori-pori baju dan celananya menetes ke tanah yang agak lembab tersebut.

"Maksudnya... kita akan tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini?" tanya Rin kaget.

Kurou mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan mengangguk. "Tak ada pilihan lain."

Rin menghela napas dan menuruti perkataan Kurou. Ia segera naik dari kolam berisi air sedingin es itu.

"Sebaiknya mungkin kau mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimakan. Aku yakin ada hal yang bisa dimakan di hutan seperti ini sekali pun. Sementara aku mencari kayu bakar. Bagaimana?" tawar Kurou. Kakinya menapak ke dalam tanah yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi. Kakinya yang masih basah membuat jejak-jejak di tanah yang diinjaknya.

Gadis yang sedang mengambil pita putih susu miliknya itu hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan bahwa ia bisa melaksanakan tugas itu. Setelah Kurou mengucapkan "hati-hati", ia pergi semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

Rin memakaikan kembali pita putihnya itu di kepalanya. Ia sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Kemudian ia menghela napas kecil.

'_Sampai kapan aku harus terus berada di dunia ini? Kapan aku dapat bertemu dengan Len? Kapan aku dapat mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi di sini? Sampai kapan aku harus bertanya-tanya seperti ini?_' batinnya pelan.

Ia meninggalkan kolam air terjun itu dan bergegas untuk mencari makanan yang barangkali bisa dimakan. Sementara itu ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

* * *

Len berusaha membuka pintu kayu yang masih terkunci rapat, tak berpindah posisi sama sekali. Ia melempar kotak kayu yang berada di mejanya ke arah pintu itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesal dan muak terhadap semua ini.

"Apa-apaan, sih. Apa separah ini duniaku? Masa aku harus dikurung di dalam rumahku sendiri," gerutu Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu.

Ia kembali menghempaskan diri di kasur, hal yang sudah ia lakukan puluhan kali sepanjang hari ini.

Jujur saja, pemuda itu kangen dengan rumahnya yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Tempat tinggalnya ini bisa dibilang lebih dari mewah.

Diam-diam ia berharap. Bagaimana jika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya untuk sekali lagi saja? Misalnya seperti Ring yang membuka pintu kamarnya secara tak sengaja waktu itu. Dengan begitu ia dapat segera keluar untuk melarikan diri tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

'_Sayangnya mereka tak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan orang lain mendekati pintu kayu sialan ini_,' gerutu Len sekali lagi dalam hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba iris birunya membulat, tanda bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya! Bagaimana dengan Rin, ya? Aku baru ingat dengannya. Ia terpisah denganku, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenal seluk-beluk negeri ini." Len semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengingat akan kondisi Rin yang saat ini tak jelas.

Apa ia harus minta bantuan seseorang untuk mencari Rin? Tapi dengan begitu Rin akan tertawan juga sepertinya, bukan? Ah, ia tak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada gadis polos itu jika ia tertangkap.

_Tok tok tok. _

Ah, hanya halusinasi. Mana mungkin ada yang mengetuk pintu di saat seperti ini. Tak mungkin akan ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya walau ada kebakaran sekalipun, mengingat istana ini telah berada di tangan musuh.

Namun bunyi itu semakin mengganggu pendengaran Len seiring bergantinya detik. Akhirnya pemuda itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan memastikan berasal dari mana bunyi itu. Dan ia begitu kaget ketika melihat sepasang mata biru mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len setelah ia membuka kaca jendelanya yang sedari tadi diketuk-ketuk itu. "... Ring-_senpai_?"

"Ahaha. Aku tak menyangka kau masih inget denganku, Len-_kun_," ujar orang tadi yang lebih tepatnya Ring, dengan mata yang berbinar. Len hanya mengangguk canggung. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan gadis ini, mengingat bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Ehm... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Len hati-hati, berusaha membuka pembicaraan sekaligus mengorek informasi.

Ring tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Kau tahu Yuki Hikaru, kan? Kakakku itu," jawab Ring pada akhirnya. Len agak terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan Ring terhadapnya. Apa? Jadi dia itu kakak Ring?

"Tapi marga kalian kan-" Len masih tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dia ditemukan oleh _otou-san_ ketika aku masih berumur lima tahun," jawab Ring dengan senyum kecil di wajah. Len hanya mengangguk, meminta Ring untuk meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Ia tak mengetahui bahwa ia anak angkat kedua orang tuaku. Ia tak pernah bertanya mengenai marga kami yang berbeda. Ia bahkan memperlakukanku seperti bahwa aku tak ada di dunia ini, tak ada di kehidupannya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus menguasai dunia. Dan kau tahu bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu ada sedikit konflik antara Neko World dengan Kerajaan Salju, kan? Kakakku berpikir bahwa ia harus menguasai Neko World, sekaligus untuk membalas dendam-" Ring tampak ragu sejenak untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau akan menceritakan semuanya, kan, Ring-_senpai_?" Nada yang dilontarkan Len seperti memaksa Ring untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan itulah hal yang ia lakukan.

"Dan karena itulah kakakku ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan negeri ini. Memperkerjakan kucing-kucing seperti budak. Menyiksa semua makhluk di sini dan membuat negaranya yang baru di atas tanah kekuasaan Neko World ini." Ring mengakhiri ceritanya. Len terdiam sejenak.

"Ring-_senpai_, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Len kemudian setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat.

Ring mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau... tolong aku, bantu aku mencarikan seorang gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin. Ia berambut pendek, warnanya rambutnya sama sepertiku. Ia memiliki mata yang sama denganku dan ia mengenakan pita putih besar di kepalanya," pinta Len.

Ring menatap Len lurus-lurus sebelum menjawab. Ia tampak sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Dia siapamu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ring.

"Eh, itu..." Len menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak bersikap canggung. "Dia temanku," jawab Len pada akhirnya dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sinar mata Ring tampak meredup sedikit, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha mencarinya, jika aku memiliki waktu untuk keluar dari istana. Tapi saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa membantumu," jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Ring-_senpai_." Len menunduk sejenak.

"_Douitashimashite_. Sebenarnya jika jendela ini lebih besar, aku ingin membantumu keluar dari kamar tidur itu. Tapi sepertinya jendela berukuran kecil ini tak memungkinkan," ujar Ring dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, gadis berambut biru itu pun diam-diam pergi menjauh dari jendela kamar Len. Ia berjalan masuk melalui pintu utama istana.

Len menutup jendelanya sambil menghela napas. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memastikan bahwa Rin baik-baik saja selama ia berada di dunia ini. Oh, setidaknya itu jika Ring benar-benar ingin mengabulkan permintaannya.

* * *

Sosok seorang pria tinggi berjalan melewati semak-semak, menelusuri hutan yang berada di bawah langit yang semakin menggelap itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah mencapai tempat yang ia cari.

"Hei, kau terlambat, ya?" ujar seseorang pada pria itu. Di kegelapan, senyum sinis pria itu terlihat dengan jelas, lengkap dengan senyum ejekan.

"Sudahlah, jangan begitu. Hei, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mungkin kita bisa menyerang kerajaan itu sebentar lagi," ujar pria itu dengan sikapnya yang tetap saja santai.

"Senang mendengar kabar itu darimu. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pengganggu kecil yang masih bersamamu itu?" balas temannya. Si pria hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum ia menjawab.

"Ia bukanlah apa-apa. Akan kuhabisi dia. Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya sebentar. Percayalah, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Gomen minna, update-nya lama, begitu juga dengan fic yang lain. Um, lagi kena WB nih ._.v

Chapter ini pendek ya? ._.a

Still mind to review? :D


	8. Founded!

Rin membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika suara cicitan burung memasuki indera pendengarannya. Fajar menyingsing—merupakan pertanda untuk memulai hari baru.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Suasana tampak aneh begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang berada di sekitarnya sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Butuh waktu lima detik untuknya menyesuaikan diri.

Ah, ya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di Neko World.

Dan ketika ia mengarahkan pandangan ke samping kanan, ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Rambut merahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia tampak lelah.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Rin.

* * *

**Neko World**

.

.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation

Neko World © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Kurou-_senpai_, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini dan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" Rin-lah orang pertama di antara kedua orang itu yang membuka percakapan di pagi hari.

Kurou tetap memanggang ikan yang berhasil di tangkapnya tadi dengan sebuah api unggun kecil yang mampu menghangatkan mereka dari paginya subuh.

Sambil memberikan satu ekor ikan yang sudah matang pada gadis _honey blonde_ itu, ia menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kita harus dapat bertahan hidup di sini. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan bagaimana caranya." Ia tampak menyesali perkataannya ketika melihat wajah Rin yang mendadak lesu lagi.

Namun entah pikiran apa yang menyerang otak gadis itu, Rin tampak langsung semangat. Ia menatap senpai-nya dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

"Senpai! Len merupakan pangeran di sini! Ia pasti kenal seluk-beluk negeri ini dan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini! Bagaimana kalau kita menemuinya dan meminta bantuannya?" tutur Rin semangat.

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun-an itu tampak tertegun mendengar perkataan Rin. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian seulas senyum licik yang tak terlihat terbingkai di wajahnya.

Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—sukses membuat senyum di wajah Rin mengembang. Kemudian dengan sebuah senyum tipis, ia melanjutkan.

"Kita bisa lakukan nanti. Kita bisa mencari Len mulai hari ini, kurasa. Apa dia berada di istana yang kemarin itu?" balas Kurou sambil mengangguk.

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat karena semangat. Ia tak tahu sedang apa Len dan dia berada di istana bagian mana. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, negeri ini merupakan miliknya—setidaknya itulah yang merupakan pikiran Rin untuk saat ini.

.

.

_"Kita akan mengendap secara diam-diam menuju istana itu. Kudengar Len disekap di kamarnya."_

_"Disekap?"_

_"Ya. Pemerintah istana ini sekarang tidak berada di pihak Len. Oleh karena itu kita sendiri harus berhati-hati juga. Mungkin kita bisa membebaskannya dan meminta bantuannya."_

_Rin menganggukkan kepalanya—mendengar rencana singkat Kurou untuk membebaskan Len. _

_"Sekarang, kita bisa segera memulai! Ayo!"_

.

.

Kepala gadis itu berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan—menunjukkan sikap awas. Ia menahan napasnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat—semakin terdengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Dan ia hanya menghela napas lega ketika melihat sosok kakak kelasnya yang berbicara dengan nada pelan—dan cukup datar padanya.

"Sekarang."

Rin yang mengerti akan perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu—berjingkat-jingkat pelan dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menahan napasnya—melewati beberapa pilar dan tembok putih tinggi yang menahan atap dari bangunan tua ini.

Untuk memasuki istana ini saja sudah cukup sulit, ia akui itu. Bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan Len? Sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah menyusup bersama dengan Kurou dari halaman belakang. Mencari tempat di mana mereka dapat menghampiri jendela kecil yang berada di kamar Len—berusaha untuk berunding sejenak dengan pemuda kuning itu.

Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia memanjatkan doa dalam hati—berharap bahwa petualangan kecil—atau mungkin besar ini—dapat segera berakhir sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya bersama dengan Kurou. Semoga saja, ya, semoga saja.

Rin kembali menahan napasnya lagi ketika ia merasakan tangan Kurou yang besar menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke balik tembok dinding yang keras—dingin, terbuat dari marmer yang cukup kuat. Ekor matanya dapat menangkap sosok orang-orang berpakaian baju besi yang kian kemari—membawa sebuah senjata yang terlihat cukup tajam untuk merobek kulit siapa pun juga.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat bahwa penjaga itu sudah berlalu—lenyap di balik pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Dengan sebuah sinyal tatapan mata, mereka kembali berjingkat-jingkat ke arah pintu batu yang berada di ujung sana.

Sambil menyorakkan teriakan gembira dalam hati, Rin menahan napasnya ketika melihat pintu batu itu kini terlihat di depan mata. Dengan tangan bergetar yang sudah mendapat ijin dari Kurou—ia meraih gagang pintu logam yang mulai berkarat itu.

_Beep. Beep. _

Dapat dirasakannya lampu-lampu merah di udara berkedip-kedip sementara telinganya mendapati suara berisik yang mampu memanggil siapa saja untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

Dalam detik itu juga, suara berisik sol sepatu besi memenuhi ruangan. Rin membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat orang-orang dengan seragam besi serupa kini berada di hadapan mereka sambil mencodongkan senjata tajam mereka.

Mereka terkepung!

.

.

"Dan siapa kau, ada di sini?" Suara bening tajam itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sepasang mata biru itu menatap ke arah gadis tak berdosa yang berusaha membebaskan kedua tangannya yang diikat tepat di pergelangan.

Rin memejamkan kedua matanya—memaksa kedua manik birunya untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya itu. Takut, ia takut. Ia tak dapat lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah penjaga-penjaga itu—yang kini Rin tahu bahwa mereka adalah prajurit—menangkap mereka dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya—dengan sedikit melukainya. Hal itu membuat teriakan samar keluar dari bibir gadis _blonde_ itu—walau ia berusaha menahan teriakannya ketika salah seorang dari prajurit itu menghantam keras perutnya.

"Aku ulang lagi pertanyaanku. Kau siapa?"

"..."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan erangan dari mulutnya—tanda bahwa ia putus asa dengan gadis pirang di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya. Ia hendak membuka lagi mulutnya—sebelum ia mendengar suara derita pintu dengan lantai marmer yang sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hikaru-_sama_, kita berhasil menangkap seorang lagi dari mereka." Rin sudah menduga—pasti orang yang dimaksudkan dengan prajurit itu adalah _senpai_-nya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya.

Kedua manik biru bening itu menatap lurus-lurus pria berpakaian besi itu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya—menunjukkan hormat pada Sang Atasan dengan patuh.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Hikaru-_sama_. Ia laki-laki, berusia lima belas tahun-an. Rambutnya merah dan—"

"Berambut merah?" Suara datar itu memecah keheningan—kali ini dibumbui dengan nada aneh yang berada di dalamnya—membuat Rin mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Kenapa Hikaru-_sama_ ini harus terkejut mendengar tawanannya yang satu lagi—si pemuda berambut perah?

Keheningan melanda ketika si prajurit tidak bertindak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ratu es tersebut. Yuki Hikaru masih sibuk dengan pikirannya—sebelum akhirnya ia membuat keputusan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Bawa dia ke ruang tengah. Bebaskan dia, tapi tetap jagalah dia. Bawa dua cangkir teh—aku ingin bicara dengannya." Mata biru Rin terbelalak lagi untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia mendengar suara jernih datar itu menggema di seluruh ruangan—mengeluarkan beberapa perintah yang tidak biasa.

"Tunggu—"

"Jika kau punya keberanian untuk bicara—lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku—daripada kau menggunakan mulutmu itu untuk membela temanmu." Rin terdiam mendengar ratu es itu memutuskan ucapannya—memberinya perintah secara tak langsung.

"Baik, Hikaru-_sama_!" Prajurit itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu—menghasilkan suara _debum_ singkat yang dihasilkan dari pintu yang ditutup. Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat—sampai Yuki Hikaru membuka lagi bibirnya untuk berbicara—mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih lanjut bagi si gadis tak berdosa.

"Aku bertanya lagi kepadamu—siapa namamu?" Kali ini suara yang dingin nan datar itu menggema dengan lantang—ditujukan pada gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya—membuat rambut kuning pirangnya jatuh seirama dengan gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Rin Kagamine." Rin menjawab pelan dengan suaranya yang lirih—namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran si ratu es. Yuki Hikaru mendelik—memutar matanya ketika ia mendengar jawaban gadis yang berada di hadapannya—Rin—yang begitu singkat.

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu. Aku bertanya _siapa_ kau." Ia membalas dengan perkataan ambigu.

"Apa maumu dariku? Apa urusanmu setelah mengetahui _siapa_ aku ini?" Gadis _blonde_ itu mengangkat wajahnya—menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

_Plak_!

Tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi putih gadis itu—membuat sebuah bercak merah yang menandakan bahwa seseorang baru saja memberikan tanda di pipinya itu. Rin hanya terdiam mendapati tamparah ringan di pipinya itu—sementara ia tak mengubah posisi wajahnya yang melihat ke samping akibat tamparan Yuki Hikaru.

Gadis berambut biru—yang nyaris putih itu hanya mengatur napasnya, mengendalikan emosinya yang baru saja terpacu oleh Rin. Dengan berang ia menatap sosok Rin Kagamine yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Kurang ajar kau! Apa kau tahu aku ini siapa?! Apa kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa?! Apa kau tahu bahwa aku bisa saja mencabut nyawamu saat ini juga?!" bentak pemimpin Kerajaan Salju yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak itu.

Rin masih mengatupkan kedua bibirnya ketika ia mendengar bentakan keras itu tertuju padanya. Ia masih tak menatap ke arah Yuki Hikaru. Butuh waktu tiga detik baginya untuk menatap ke arah gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam—tatapan mata yang penuh tekad.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa—baik namamu maupun kedudukanmu. Namun, aku tahu kau penting bagi negeri ini dan kau tentu saja bisa mencabut nyawaku kapan saja. Tapi harga diriku lebih mahal daripada nyawaku. Silakan saja jika kau ingin mengambilnya—aku tidak akan takut padamu!" Bibir itu bergetar hebat ketika mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat menantang—namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia benar-benar mengartikan hal itu—walaupun ia tahu, kemungkinannya kehilangan nyawa saat ini besar sekali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti temanku!" Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada ratu es itu, Rin terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Kurou-_senpai_!"

Bagaikan antena yang sigap begitu mendapat sinyal—kedua bola mata biru itu terbelalak ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang mengejutkan pikirannya. Kurou.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar nama itu? Sudah berapa lama sejak ia menghapuskan nama itu dari pikirannya? Sudah berapa lama sejak ia—Yuki Hikaru—berusaha membunuh pemuda merah brengsek yang menyakiti hatinya itu?

Dengan menahan napasnya yang semakin menggebu-gebu, ia menatap ke arah Rin dengan pandangan murka—membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Seolah kehilangan wibawanya, dengan erat dicengkeramnya kerah pakaian Rin yang membuatnya tersedak sedikit karena tercekik. Dengan kedua bola mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan gila, ia berteriak—tepat di hadapan gadis tak berdaya itu.

"Beraninya kau menyebutkan nama itu di hadapanku, hah?! Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku membencinya sejak hari itu?!" Tanpa mengetahui ucapan ambigu dari ratu es yang telah gila itu, Rin hanya berteriak dengan suara keras—memintanya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman yang sukses membuatnya tercekik itu—membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau tahu aku ingin melupakannya sejak kapan?! Dan kini kau berani membawa nama itu tepat di hadapanku?! Dasar brengsek!" jerit Yuki Hikaru sambil menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rin ke arah dinding putih dingin yang berada di belakangnya—membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan dari bibir mungilnya.

Ratu es itu berusaha mengatur lagi napasnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengembalikan wibawanya—walaupun tampak setitik air mata di sudut mata birunya yang kian meredup.

Dengan wibawa seorang ratu, ia menatap makhluk menjijikan di hadapannya dengan angkuh. Diangkatnya dagu tinggi-tinggi—menganggap rendah gadis yang kini kesakitan itu.

"Aku akan mengurusmu nanti. Sebelum membunuhmu, aku tahu siapa yang tepat untuk menjadi korban pertama, dia yang akan masuk ke dalam tungku api pertama—" Kedua iris biru Rin menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan ketakutan—ketakutan akan sinar matanya yang makin mengerikan itu detik demi detik.

"—Kurou-_senpai_-mu tercinta." Dan setelah itu, bunyi hak sepatu berdentuman dengan lantai marmer yang tertutupkan karpet merah—menyamarkan bunyi dentuman tersebut.

Ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Dengan kepala tertunduk karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan penguasa Neko World sekarang ini.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lututnya yang tertekuk tegak ketika ia mendengar bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka. Seringai terbentuk dengan jelas di wajahnya ketika kedua pasang mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal—sosok dingin yang sangat bermakna baginya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu lidahnya siap melontarkan kata-kata penyambutan kapan saja.

"Lama tak berjumpa." Sebelum ia sempat melontarkan beberapa kata, gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu sudah mengeluarkan tiga kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat pendek. Dengan seringai yang terlihat semakin jelas di wajah, ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Halo lagi, Yuki."

Tatapan tajam dari Yuki Hikaru ditujukan pada Kurou yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang tak kalah tajamnya. Sambil mengendalikan emosinya, gadis itu menunjukkan sikap dingin yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat sementara bibirnya membentuk garis tipis tegas yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tak tertarik pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Namun entah apakah hatinya berkata lain.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu, hm, Kurou?" balasnya datar dan singkat. Kurou mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menghilangkan seringai yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu. Ia hanya menatap ke arah teman sepermainannya—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya—dengan tatapan biasa. Tidak menunjukkan benci, maupun suka.

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Ia membalas pendek.

Yuki Hikaru hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, walaupun hatinya teriris setiap kali ia menatap sosok tampan yang selalu dipujanya dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi sofa yang berhadapan dengan tempat di mana Kurou duduk, dikelilingi prajuritnya.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Kurou-_sama_. Maaf, tapi aku bukanlah Yuki-_chan_ yang kau kenal dulu."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Yatta! Akhirnya jadi juga ini chapter! XD

Kelihatannya pendek, ya? Padahal saya nulisnya lebih membutuhkan "otak" daripada chapter sebelumnya, lho ._. /apasih

Anyway, sepertinya peminat fic-nya mulai berkurang, ya? Ahahaha, ini gara-gara saya hiatus lama waktu itu, kayaknya. Tapi ga apa-apa, kok. Yang penting masih ada yang mau ngelihat fic yang semakin hari semakin OOT dan abal ini 8'D

Saya rencana juga mau buat fic fantasy lagi, yah... seperti Neko World ini. Untuk judul dan temanya masih dirahasiakan. Untuk kapan waktunya, saya masih ga tau. Dan yang pasti pair-nya tetap LenRin :)

Kayaknya scene romance-nya makin berkurang, ya? Malah mengarah ke mystery, nih. Untuk yang nunggu scene romance-nya, sabar sebentar, ya. Nanti pasti ada, kok. :)

Still mind to review? XD


End file.
